Loyal
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: After being turned into a dog by a moody kitsune, Zoro has found himself hanging out with Luffy, a lonely teen who's brother seems to stop giving him money to live on his own. As he stays with the teen, he slowly realizes he's bitten more than he can chew
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Like I said in one of my chapters in 'Bite Me, Love Me', I'll be posting one of the few fics that I just want to put out on display for all to see! And my co-host for this fic is Usopp! If he ever gets in… Anyway, here's the new fic!

* * *

Prologue

A young man of nineteen was walking towards the shrine gates, heading up the stairs. When he reached to the top step, he looked to see an abandoned shrine. He took out a piece of paper and saw the address. He looked up at the crescent moon to see that it was close to midnight.

"You showed, Demon Hunter…"

He slowly turned to see a man around his age and a group. "What? No more guys?"

"We're enough to take you down."

He sighed. "Big mistake…"

The group charged up to the lone man, only to be beaten moments later.

He 'hmphed' as he wiped the blood off onto his black pants. "Bunch of wannabe punks…" He said as he walked towards the step, only to stop when he had an unsettling feeling. He turned to see a glowing fox with nine tails. "The hell? A Kitsune?" His light green eyes widened. "Can't be… they're just myth…"

The glowing fox looked at him, at the unconscious bodies, then at the shrine statue. _"So it was you…"_ It said.

"Huh? You can talk?"

The fox looked at the man. _"You humans are so annoyingly loud… there are those who like to sleep after suffering the damage you worthless beings caused…"_

"Oi, not my fault that humanity is screwing themselves. But I can say that these guys just asked for a fight of the place they choose, I just show up and do what they want."

_"It matters not…"_ The fox then looked like it was on fire and grew to look like a human. _"**You woke me up in the middle of the night! Not only that! You destroyed a perfect statue of me! God damn it! And since you're the one that was making such a racket, as well as the only moron that was left standing, you're going to be punished!**"_

"Oi! What the hell are you going on about!?" He called out when a circle of fire appeared around him and seemed to paralyzed his body. "What the hell!?"

_"You really caught me in such a bad mood…"_ The indescribable human form in flames said._ "I just got back from a drink and wanted to catch some shut eye, instead you and these pathetic drones _have_ to go and bust up my place?!"_

He couldn't speak as flames engulfed him. At first he didn't feel the burn, but he felt the splitting headache and soon his chest was burning, but not from the said flames. He couldn't see what was going on, but he felt that his whole body was turning into something by the painful rearrangements. It wasn't long until the pain, head, and the strong pounding in his head made him black out, hearing his own screams as it died due to him blacking out.

'_Now you listen carefully, stupid human, the only way to get out of the curse is to sacrifice yourself to the one most dear. Yeah it's really stupid, one because that hasn't been done in years if you don't count the suicides, and two, unfortunately for you, human, you don't look like the type to get comfy with anyone. Oh well, either way you're screwed 'till the end of your miserable, worthless, unimportant life. On the bright side, you won't be forced to fight in equally worthless fights. Well, see you in the spirit world! Oh, by the way, if you do care to find me, the name is Kyubi…_'

* * *

He woke up sometime later, as the sun just started to peek over the tall trees surrounding the shrine. He tried to get up, only to find that there was something seriously wrong with him. When his vision cleared he looked around the area, which was pretty much the same except the gang wasn't there, and looked down to where his arms are supposed to be, only to see paws. "What the!?" He said, only to notice that his jaw was moving differently and the words ended up as barks. 'I'm a dog!?' He thought as he got up, tried to move only to fall.

* * *

After several attempts, he was able to get up, move, and found a pond to look at himself. He looked to see that he resembled a wolf, a domestic one at that, but he knew he was bigger than the average dog he'd ever seen. Not only that, he has green fur, the same color of his hair when it wasn't in a bandana. 'This is just terrific!' He thought as he growled. 'That damned kitsune is going to be fox stew when I get him!' He looked at himself again. 'To turn back into a human, I have to sacrifice myself to someone dear to me? That's a laugh! No one cared for me when I was a kid!' He growled and walked away, heading down the steps, passing the burnt pieces of his once clothes. 'The day I die for someone else and become human is the day I care.'

* * *

What do you think? Remember, I did this straight from my head on this, no rough draft book to look on.

Kyubi: Can I go now?

Yes, you may get the hell out of my place.

Kyubi: (mumbles) Crazy bitch...

Sanji: (power kicks the fox demon out of the door) You talk to a lady like that! You shitty fox!

(sigh) Well, hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Usopp: Hey!

We got some reviews to respond and we'll get things rolling with the first chapter!

Usopp: (grabs first review) From Blu-Calling…

Blu-chan! Thank you for the cookies! (shares some with Usopp)

Usopp: (grabs another and one cookie) From NeoGene…

Gene-chan! He's here. (takes her part of the mousse) Mmm!

Usopp: (takes a bite of his) This is great! (grabs another) From DarkDreamer2009…

Dream-san! (giggles) I know… (blushes)

Usopp: (grabs another) From kamiam714…

Kami-san! And sorry about that. How's Kyubi by the way?

Usopp: (grabs another) From RusalkaHime…

Oh! New one! I hope I don't disappoint.

Usopp: (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

I know! I've been thinking of this idea for a while, just never got around to it until now!

Usopp: (grabs another) From yoaifan124…

Kira-chan! I'm glad you liked it.

Usopp: I once was turned into a dog as well!

Usopp, get to the reviews!

Usopp: (pouts and grabs another) From roo17…

Another new one! No… that's Kami-san's… uh… demonic partner.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Susaku…

Another new one. I hope I don't disappoint!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Zero-Tsume…

Tsume-san! Heck ya! You think I would leave it as that!?

Usopp: No need to be dramatic… (grabs another) From XcrazyXookamiX…

Ookami-san! I know, I'm taking a bit of a risk doing this, but it has to pay off somehow, right?

Usopp: (grabs another) From mimifoxlove…

Mimi-chan! I know it's an original idea, and the Mpreg thing… Uh… I don't do those… Sorry…

Usopp: (grabs last one) Finally! From hanabi857…

Hana-san! I've thought about it, but I'm doing this straight onto the keyboard from my head, no prep! And you can thank Kyubi through Kami-san's profile for the part. And hopefully it won't get in the way of 'Bite Me, Love Me'.

Usopp: That's it!

Okay! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 1

A month went by and there seems to be crime around every corner.

"Did you hear?" Said one teen. "You know about the Hyena gang?"

"Yeah!" Said another teen. "They completely beat the old guy in that corner stone and his two friends."

"And those guys are damn big! Like gorillas!"

Within the shadows of a nearby alley, a huge, dirt and grime covered creature was nearby, listening to the conversation.

"Man… I thought that Demon Hunter guy was scary to run into."

"Yeah, but he scared the shit of all the wannabe gangs from moving up. He's a one man gang…"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"No idea man…"

"You think he's dead?"

"Dead!? You kidding? We're talking about a demon in human form!"

As the teens moved farther away with their talk, the creature walked out to get to the alley on the other side. The said creature resembles an Alaskan Husky with the tail as straight and bushy as a wolf's, the size was close to a Great Dane, and the fur, though covered in weeks of grime, was thin, but thick enough to run fingers through. However, it's currently showing some ribs from lack of food, but pride allowed him to be stubborn and move from alley to alley in search of something that he could scrape off if he had to fight the other dogs for it.

* * *

'Damn…' The dog thought as he went through another alley with no success of food. He exited to see a news stand and saw the latest headline.

'Gang Crime Rising! Lockdown!'

'Damn fox…' He thought as he walked away from the stand and went pass the crowd unnoticed, as was such in the city.

* * *

He sat down, waiting for the light to change, which he had to fight the temptation of chomping a baby girl's ice cream cone, which she was handing out as if it was some kind of wand to him. He wouldn't steal from a naïve kid, it was low and dirty in his creed. When the light changed, he crossed along with the masses to another alley, only to see a mid-aged man being mugged. He would've growled and fought the dumbasses off, but he was currently low on energy and he was no hero, as a human or a mutt, he wouldn't get out of his way to help others that were of little concern to him. He turned to walk down the sidewalk to a park. 'People usually leave their crap in parks.' He thought with distaste, but being an animal now he has no choice but eat, literally, like a dog, a stray dog at that.

When he found nothing that resembles food, he walked around the park more, scaring mothers and some children. He even scared the shit out of neat freak couples and old ladies feeding pigeons. The reactions are always amusing to him, but he was hungry. He's convinced that there's absolutely nothing but acid in his stomach, and he could feel his muscles being ebbed away due to it. He continued to walk until he felt tired and went to find a thick vegetation to rest in.

"There you are!"

He turned to look at a man with a uniform. 'Not this bastard again…' He thought as he saw a man with a not so handsome face and blonde hair that looked like he put a bowl over his head to get the look. Not to mention that he looked like a spoiled brat than an enforcer of some law.

"I'm going to get you this time! You huge flea bag!"

'That's original…' He thought as he darted across the green field.

"Hold it you!"

But he didn't stop until he could fool the man, because at this point he was close to collapsing. Luckily, he was far ahead that he could hide just about anywhere.

"Oi!"

He looked up ahead to see a group of guys picking on one teen.

"Give Boshi back! You bastards!" The teen with black hair, since the face wasn't seen, said as he jumped to grab a straw hat that was being thrown in the air.

The guys were making fun of him and one punched the teen that the said person went back and crashed on the ground.

"You want it?" The ring leader said as he held it up. "Come and get it!"

Usually he would avoid being a hero, but the guys were in his way, and he growled, making the group look at him. He jumped at the leader, scaring the shit of the guy and let go of the hat, and continued to run ahead.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Said one gang member.

"A dog!?" Said another.

"No way man! That's too damn big to be a normal dog!"

"Stop right there you demon hound!" Said the dogcatcher, who slowed to a stop, wheezing for breath. "Damn that thing to hell…"

"Oi! Where's the kid!?"

* * *

After a successful escape, once again, he found a thick vegetation to hide and rest in. He laid down, ignoring the pains in his stomach as he closed his eyes before hearing that someone else is here.

"Found you." Said the teen from earlier.

The teen had ebony black hair that was wind swept and uneven, dark brown eyes that were still a bit wide, a small scar under his left eye, and a lithe yet slightly toned body.

He tensed for a moment, seeing that he had been found.

"Take it easy, I just want to thank you for what you did back there." The teen said with a laugh as he sat down, brought out his blue back pack, dug in and took out what looked like a ham sandwich you find in some stands. "I was saving this for later, but you deserve it." He unwrapped the plastic wrapper, set the sandwich down in front of the dog, and got up to leave. "Take care boy." He said as he left, making sure he wasn't seen as well.

The dog, the former human known and feared as Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro, was, at that moment, saved from starving for an entire month by some random guy he had no intention of helping. He didn't dwell on it long as he chowed down on the sandwich. It' didn't fill him completely, but he never felt better. He settled back to his nap and dreamed of tearing the fox-human to shreds.

* * *

Short and simple, but there will be more on the way!

Usopp: See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Man… I'm on a role with these fics…

Usopp: Yeah… You look warn out a bit.

Having about over fifty reviews in your e-mail can do that.

Usopp: You're nuts…

Not the first to be called that.

Usopp: (picks up first review) From roo17…

Sanji is not the dog catcher. He may be blonde, but his style is not like that and he's a decently handsome guy. If you're not sure who, may I hint out episode three of OP, and the guy is right there.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

I know… And thank you for caring. (sees picture of wolf cub) Oh! Kawaii!! (stars in her eyes)

Usopp: What is it with girls and cute things? (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

The straw hat doesn't get enough attention… It's the weave of unity!

Usopp: Okay… no more firecraker chocolates for you… (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

He's lying dear…

Usopp: Oh come on! I once dealt with guys who had been turned into various dogs!

Sure you have… Keep going…

Usopp: (pouts and grabs another) From Blu-san…

(bows) Thanks again.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

(sees box and opens it, only to be hugged) Thank you!

Usopp: (grabs another) From three-days-late…

New! And thank you, I hope I don't disappoint.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

(blushes)

Usopp: … (grabs another) From Kami-san…

Okay! Thanks!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Gene-san… Hiya!

Thanks for the gifts!

Usopp: Yeah! Thanks! (grabs another) From strawhat-alchemist…

Calm down…

Usopp: (grabs another) From Lectori Salutem…

Don't worry!

Usopp: (grabs last one) From Zero-Tsume…

Oh dear it's happening all over again! (giggles)

Usopp: That's all of them.

Okay! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

A few days passed and Zoro was starting to feel the withdrawl of not eating again. His rumbling stomach scares more people than his appearance as he walks around the city for something, anything even, to eat. What's worse, it was the rainy season, and he just so happens to have a thin coat to begin with. Meaning he was going to have a hell of a time to find a warm and dry place to take shelter or be stuck out in the cold. He had also run away from the same dog catcher, known as Helmeppo, who he had every bragging rights say that he showed him every time the poor bastard tried to catch him. But now is definitely the time that it was either he eat something within a few hours or not be able have enough strength to move at all. The sandwich only prolonged his stubborn spirit from going out, but now… now he was hoping for some miracle, anything would do at this point. Yes, he was losing his mind.

Dark storm clouds gathered overhead and started to drizzle than a downpour. Everyone without rain protection quickly headed back to their warm dry homes, areas that were reasonably dry, or brave it to the next destination, which they did at their own risk due to the rising of crimes. No one is more vulnerable than be caught alone or with someone in the rain, where the sound and look of the rain would distract or distraught one's mind until they find themselves followed or cornered by a group, armed or not.

* * *

Zoro, as if the cruel twist of fate were to answer his inner plea of suffering for starving for a month, heard some mugging activity going on in an alley he was in.

"Get off me bastard!"

He recognized the voice!

"Relax…" Said a husky voice, no doubt drunk. "I just wanna talk…"

"Let go of me!"

"Hold still you little bitch!"

The alley made it difficult to see what was going on, but he could sense from the rising alarm of the teen's voice that it was not good, thus doing the only thing that seemed to have an effect on anything in a situation like this, growled. He made it low and loud enough to hear. Normally he wouldn't get involved with anything like this, but he owed this guy, therefore it was a personal matter. He heard the teen whimper, which was muffled but it rose in pitch. This he couldn't allow to go any further and just charged in, barking all the while.

"What the-!?"

He pinpointed the sound and charged towards it, running into the man.

"Son of a bitch!" The man said.

He didn't stop there, oh no… when he starts a fight, he finishes it so that the person either wouldn't dare cross him again, or didn't see the light of day again. He found the body and started to sink his jaws in, he didn't care what he had in his mouth, because he couldn't do anything with his paws so it was his only weapon. He knows it's not the neck, otherwise he would feel some kind of vibration before he snapped the neck, and it wasn't the sensitive spot in the male anatomy, otherwise he would've ripped it clean off by now. But due to not eating since that sandwich and running around to avoid being caught, most of his strength was non-existent, therefore the man struggled and was able to gut him, let out a whimper, and the guy ran off. He was hit in a spot that no living being should hit, and the fact that he felt like vomiting stomach acid wasn't great either. He knew he had hit that point of no return.

"Hey…"

He heard the teen, he almost forgot about him, and grunted which hurt some part of his body. He waited until he felt a thin hand on him.

"Hey boy…" The teen said softly. "Thanks for getting rid of that pervert…"

Zoro, being extremely weak, starving to the point of dying, and being sore from being hit, only managed a sigh.

"Damn…"

He felt the hand over his exposed outlines of his ribs under his fur.

"You don't seem good at all…"

He tried to get up, but as he expected his body wasn't responding and went back down.

"You rest up, okay, I'll get us home somehow. You just hang in there…"

He wasn't sure if this was the greatest idea, but he was dying anyway, so why not let the other try to do what he wanted to do? That's when he felt a hand stroke his head, which was calming, he admitted, and slowly fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he saw white and he was surrounded by something soft and warm. 'Am I dead?' He thought as he blinked a few times and realized he was in some kind of room. He tried to get up, only to realize that he was tucked in with so many blankets that he had little movement and he was on a mattress made up of some kind of huge pillow. He heard some snoring and looked to see the teen again, fast asleep on the floor next to him with a thin sheet, making him shiver in his sleep. 'Dumbass… I don't need all the blankets!' He thought as he managed to get out from being tucked in like a pig in a blanket, and placed at least two blankets over the teen, which he stopped shivering and curled up, mumbling something incoherent. He looked down at the person that saved him the first time and helped him this time. He smelled something and saw a bowl of rice with some soy sauce, and it looked like it was set out for sometime, which didn't matter to him as he ate slowly and quietly. And once he was done, he saw the time was only three in the morning and figured that it was best to rest up and let things go their course.

* * *

When morning did come, he got himself a warm bath, first one being a dog, which caused some private area issues.

"Okay! I get it! I won't try to wash there again!" Said the teen as he ran his hand up the soapy fur of the dog. "Geez, when was the last time you were clean? Even stray dogs find a way to get a bath."

'Sorry for thinking more about not eating a kid's damn ice cream than personal hygiene!' He thought as he felt the spray of the shower hanger, rinsing him off the soapsuds that covered his entire body.

"Whoa!" The teen said. "You're green!"

'How observant…' He thought as he waited for whatever the teen was going to react.

"So cool!" The teen said as he ran his hand over the fur, clean from the wash. "A green dog that's as big as a small horse." He giggled.

Zoro, not being appreciated of the reference of 'small horse', made a sound in his throat, making the teen look at him.

"Do you understand me?" The teen said, honestly curious.

He nodded, which only made the teen look excited to the extreme that it became a little creepy.

"Sugoui! You're the coolest dog in the whole world!"

He rolled his eyes as he got out of the tub that he was in, letting the teen dry him off with a towel.

* * *

After that, they had more rice for breakfast.

"Sorry it's just rice, I haven't been paid yet and I used up the rest to pay off the rent. So I'm going to have to go without food for a bit. It'll suck, but you made it through okay."

Zoro looked up at the teen with a bewildered look. 'What the hell!?' He then started to say/bark at the teen. "Then why the hell are you feeding me!? You need this to make it through!"

The teen looked at the huge green dog with a smile. "I'll be fine. I still got a couple of bags of rice before I'm out. Until then, I have to pull off some extra hours to get more money to pay for food." He then rubbed his arm. "That's why I was out so late yesterday… I was coming back here when I was pulled in…"

Zoro, understanding what the teen is now going through, went up a bit to where the other was sitting on the table, which they were almost at eye level due to the table being close to the ground making the teen sit cross legged, but he was still a little taller due to his unusual dog size.

The teen than shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, I should get going to my day job. Hopefully I can grab some leftovers so we can have something to eat other than rice." He got up, leaving a half eaten bowl of rice on the table. "You should stay here for a bit…" He said as he grabbed his coat and was putting on his shoes. "It would be a good change for you, and give you a chance to recover." He opened the door and looked at the dog. "Unless you don't want to stay here, that's fine too… Your choice."

He would like to catch up on some sleep, but he didn't want the teen to get hurt like yesterday. He sighed and walked up to the doorway, exited the room and waited for the other to follow. He followed the teen down the stairs and back out into the crowded streets, where he stayed close to the teen, making people back off upon seeing him.

"You don't have to follow me. I'm okay during the day."

'As if…' He thought as he looked at the teen, sending a message that he was sticking by whether he liked it or not.

The teen blinked, but allowed the dog to do what it wants. "Well, since you're sticking around, you may as well know my name, it's Monkey D. Luffy."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. 'Luffy… why does that name sound familiar?'

"I should probably think of a name for you, but I'll wait. Don't want to give you a name that would suck, and I don't know if you're going to be around tomorrow or split."

He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever kid, the day you somehow name me by my real name is the day I stay with you until I find that damn fox.'

"Well, we're here." Luffy said as both looked up to see a restaurant.

'You're kidding, you couldn't get leftovers from here?' He thought as he looked at the teen.

"Don't look at me like that, there's a reason why I don't bring a lot of leftovers to my place." He said, making some people look at him oddly, but didn't pay any mind as he went to the alley and into the back door. "Come on boy…"

They entered a kitchen and walked over to what seemed like a small dressing and janitors room with the small lockers and the cleaning supplies. It wasn't very big, that much was certain, but it would give a person with claustrophobia a time in hell if standing here for thirty seconds. As Luffy changed into his uniform, which was a white dress shirt and black pants with a dark purple vest, a guy entered the room.

"We're short of waiters, Monkey-san, and- **What the hell is that!?**" He exclaimed as he looked at the dog.

"I'm taking care of him for a friend." Luffy said quickly.

"Why the hell did you bring it in here!?" Called out a young man, no older than Zoro, in human years, with a black formal suit, a dark dress shirt under the jacket, blonde hair with a lock of it covering the left eye while the exposed eye had an interesting curl of the brow, fair skinned, tall and thin, and eyes a deep ocean blue.

Luffy shrugged. "I gave him a choice to stay at my place or come with me."

"You can't ask a dumb animal like that as if it was human!"

"But he's really smart! See? He's behaving. Any other dog would dart out of the room and cause havoc in the kitchen, and that's what I usually do!"

The man sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples. "Fine! Fine… But that disgusting mutt stays here!"

Zoro glared and growled in his throat, which slightly alarmed the man.

"He can understand you, Blackleg-san." Luffy put in, which made the said man look at the creature as if it came from another dimension.

"Whatever… still a dumb dog."

"You wanna piece of me? You damn Dartbrow!" He said/barked, causing the other to jump a bit.

"That's a weird ass dog…" He said as he left the room, closing the door quickly.

"That's my boss's son, who actually is my boss because he's usually the one that tells me what's going on and pays me. His name is Blackleg Sanji, and he has this strict policy about food. You have to eat everything on your plate, no excuses. That's why it's kinda hard to get leftovers from this place, but when there are some, it's even better than the meal itself." Luffy explained as he petted the dog on the head. "You have to stay in here for a bit, okay? I trust you." With that he left the room, which Zoro decided it was time for a nap, he needed sleep after all and the scent of food was okay.

* * *

A couple hours went by until Luffy came back with a couple bags with four boxes each. "Hey boy! We're in luck! Blackleg-san was talking funny to these girls, so I grabbed whatever leftovers I can get from a few tables and put them in the boxes."

Zoro, after getting over his sleep daze, was a bit surprised by the news.

"Though I got some of the guys to thank for helping me with the whole thing, but we got something to eat tonight!" He smiled and laughed to himself. "Come on! Before he finds out!"

He followed the crazy teen as they ran, scaring the pants of everyone on the street, up to the apartment room for the teen to put away the boxed food before going over to the table to finish his rice. 'That must be his lunch.' He thought. 'Shit… this guy is doing a lot of measures to not run out of food.'

"Okay! Back to work!" Luffy said as he placed his empty bowl at the middle of the table. "Coming? Maybe we'll be lucky again." He was smiling like he was told to have all the candy he wants for free.

'Why not? I like to see if I could piss that fancy ass's pants.' He thought, but he knew he wouldn't do it, that would just cause the teen to loose his job. And he got some sleep in, which was much needed for him. 'I guess I could hang around for a day or two.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, see you next chapter!

Usopp: So… late… Tired…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, I have no excuses for this and I would like to know if you want the reviewer's reply to continue or not. Because I got a reviewer who thinks it's not really worth it.

Usopp: It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Yes, it has. I'm currently working on chapter 49 on 'Bite Me, Love Me' in my book, but I can't really work on that because I have a butt load of homework I have to do. So this is the only time I have to myself.

Usopp: It's not going to get any better…

Oh be quiet! Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was only two days since he had stayed with the teen and was seeing the other's dilemma. The teen, Monkey D. Luffy, age seventeen, was living with his brother until some months ago on some trip that's linked to his work. About that time of his brother's, Portgas D. Ace, absence, would send money to the teen to keep up with the rent and food until just a month ago. No calls, no letters, no other form of contact with the elder brother as far as both teen and human-turned-dog were concerned. Thus leading the teen to work, while also trying to get his schooling in.

"I'm back!" Luffy called as he dropped his bag, closed the door, quickly took off his shoes and ran to his room.

Zoro, seeing the routine before, stayed calm as he watched the teen hurried to get his stuff together and went back to place his shoes back on. He realized a tight schedule the other goes through after school and wished he could talk some sense into the other, but was rendered useless at this point of time.

* * *

At the restaurant, it was a different issue. Sanji would come in, say some crude remark of his dog-form and walk out like it was nothing.

"Okay, you know what to do, right boy?" Luffy said as he petted the said animal on the head, who seemed to mind less and less, taking it as a good sign. "I'll be back in a bit!" He said as he went out of the door and was immediately ordered to do this and that.

And from this point from the couple of days he was here, he resumed his nap and wasn't disturbed until the teen was on a break or done with work for the day. But today the man he dislikes on the first day comes walking in and growls.

"Oi, oi! I'm not here to tick you off!" Sanji said as he leaned up against the locker. "You can understand me, right?"

He looked at the blonde for a moment before nodding.

Sanji shook his head. "I can't believe I'm talking to a damn horse-dog…"

He growled slightly, signaling that he heard that and restraining from attacking.

"Take it easy, I just want to know if Luffy is okay."

Zoro put down his threatening aura and looked attentive, letting the blonde to continue.

"I know that guy likes to eat, but lately he restrained himself from asking like a maniac for a month now. My first question, is his brother still around?" His response was the animal shaking his head. "No… Is he gone somewhere?" His response was a nod. "Okay… Do you know how long?" He saw the dog patted the ground three times. "Three… days?" A 'no'. "Months?" A 'yes'. "And… Does Luffy have enough to eat?" He saw the animal lift his paw and let it hover over the ground, mentioning that there wasn't enough but still had something. "Was it like that when he brought you in?" A 'yes'. He didn't seem all too pleased with the small information he just learned.

Zoro, on the other hand, knew just a bit about why the teen hasn't bothered the blonde chef. Ever since the first time he hasn't heard from his brother about the money, he didn't want to bother Sanji in hopes that he wouldn't realize what's really going on. But to him, it's gone far enough and that this chef may be the only one who could help him at least until Ace comes back or sends a shit load of money to buy his own food.

"Thanks…" Sanji said after thinking for a while before walking out of the room, and nearly crashed into Luffy.

"Oh! Hey Blackleg-san!" Luffy said with a wide, cheerful smile.

"Luffy, we need to talk." The sou chef said, not falling for the smile.

* * *

Luffy looked confused as he followed to one corner of the kitchen, far from the locker room and the path of the busy chefs at work. "What's up?"

"I talked to that hellhound of yours and I learned that you're living alone and have little to eat."

Luffy knew that he was ratted out, but he wanted to be clear on the matter. "Well, yeah, I have a few bags of rice, but Zoro won't eat unless I eat, and sometimes he still won't eat until I had too much and…"

"I'm not worried about that damn dog, though it's pretty stupid to have an animal if you can't even provide food for yourself… Where is your brother? Isn't he sending you money?"

"I don't know where he is now, and the money thing stopped about a month ago… Most of my money goes to the rent. I know that having any kind of animal is risky, but he's so smart! He saved me a couple of days ago, and he was close to starving to death, I couldn't leave him!"

Sanji sighed. "Until you get money from your brother or your brother comes back, I'll give you some things to fill the fridge with, but keep in mind of how much you consume. I know how bottomless your stomach is, but I can't give you a meal everyday, understood?"

"Yes…" Luffy said, not disappointed of the help, but not too happy about it either.

"And that dog… are you planning on keeping it?"

"Well… He hasn't left whenever we go out, or when I go to school with the window open…"

"Idiot, somebody would come in if he left your place like that! And with the rising crime of wannabe gangs and recently some small mobster groups."

Luffy knew the dangers of the city now, but what else can he do?

"If you do plan on keeping that thing…"

"I'm waiting until he gets better…"

"He's a stray, Luffy, strays survive and die all the time. You're lucky he isn't rabid or ill tempered."

"But…"

"Luffy, right now you can't afford to manage two…"

Luffy was silent as he heard the order of food being ready. "I have to get back to work…"

"Think about it…"

He didn't say another word.

* * *

Later that evening while doing homework, Luffy did think about it but wanted to not to. 'He's been really great though, why would I want to shove him back out?' He looked at the sleeping, light green lump on the floor. 'I gave him a choice to leave the first time, and he didn't leave. I took him to the park where I first saw him, when he was covered in mud, and he didn't leave then either…' He then thought about the shortage of food he has. 'But if Ace doesn't send me more money soon, I may not have enough to pay the rent…' He went back to look at the blank page of algebra equations, and thought of the most painful idea. 'I don't have any reason to keep him… I haven't even given him a name… So, there's no reason for me to…'

* * *

The next morning, Luffy woke up, followed by the dog, both had breakfast, previously cooked rice and eggs provided by Sanji. Basic routine for the most part until Luffy mentioned the huge, abnormal green dog to come with him.

'That crap cook must've talked to him about getting rid of me.' Zoro concluded, not at all surprised about it, and followed.

They were in the park when Luffy stopped and looked at the dog he only kept for a few days. "I'm sorry boy… I can't keep you." When he only saw the attentive look of the animal, he continued. "I like having you around really, but… I don't have any real reason to keep you." He then tried to smile. "If I had given you a name by now, then this would really be hard!" He lied, it was worse than that.

Zoro, understanding that he had no reason to stay around with the teen and that he was better off, felt somewhat hurt but not like a betrayal kind, just sad.

"But we'll still see each other around, right?" He said hopefully. "Maybe when I go to and from school? On my days off?"

Zoro nodded as his tail, which he could not understand how it worked, wagged, making the other happy to see the reaction.

"You're just the coolest and amazing dog in the whole world, you know that?" He said as he scratched the dog's ears, which felt good to the human-turned-dog. "I don't have friends at school… so I guess it's a little selfish on my part to try to keep you…" He smiled. "But this would work too, I guess." He seemed unsure, but it was better than saying good-bye. "Well, see you later boy!" With that he ran to get to his school.

Zoro, on the other hand, felt as though he lost a fight, a feeling he didn't like. 'It's for the best…' He thought as he wandered around the park, keeping close to the bushes and other hideaway vegetation.

* * *

A week has gone by without much excitement for either of the two. Zoro going back to looking through alleyways, but this time actually taking care of the criminals so that, just maybe, make the streets safer for the teen to go home to.

And Luffy found a way to stash his money in different categories, thanks to the restaurants new accountant, Milkan Nami. He has a few jars with some money in them for food, rent, emergency, and one that he hopes that's equal to his brother's return, the one for the dog.

At the end of that week, Luffy finally had the day off of work of any type and went to the park after school. "Oi! Come here boy! It's me! Luffy!" He excitedly called out as he ran through, causing strange stares from other people who were in the park as well, but of course he didn't care. "Come here boy! Come on! Stop hiding!" That's when he heard a loud, but choked yelp of a dog along with some guy's laugh. "What the? Sounds like a dog…" He followed where he heard the sound and saw the guy in a dogcatcher's uniform with two others dragging a huge, green dog. "Oi! Stop it!"

* * *

A few minutes before…

Zoro went to the park roughly around the time Luffy gets out of school and wanders around, maybe getting to see the teen again. He was taking a nap when his wolf-like ears picked up a faint sound of the teen. He got up and was going towards the sound when he felt something go around his neck and nearly choked him, making him yelp. He looked up to see the annoying dogcatcher and two other men as he laughed.

"About time you've been caught, you demonic hound!" Helmeppo said. "Put this thing in the van, it's going to be put down when we get in the pound."

'Like hell!' Zoro thought as he was being dragged.

"Oi! Stop it!"

He looked to see the teen. "Luffy!" He called/barked at the teen.

"Go away you little brat!" Helmeppo said. "This isn't any of your concern!"

"That's my dog you're taking away, you bastard!"

"Your dog?" The dogcatcher said, almost not believing and slightly shocked. "This, kid, cannot be in a stable household with people!"

"He's living with me, and he's just fine!"

"If that's true, why isn't he wearing a collar?"

"Because those collars just make him look dorky!"

Zoro's eye twitched. 'I'm doomed…'

Helmeppo laughed. "Oh really!? Then what's this thing's name then?"

"Name…?"

"Yes, if it comes when you call it, then it can go with you."

Zoro was a bit afraid of this. 'You had better come up with a good name kid! Or I'll never forgive you!' When the ropes around his neck were off, the dogcatchers waited for the trial of fate.

Luffy bent down a bit and smiled. "Zoro! Come here boy!"

"Zoro?!" Helmeppo said. "The name of that one man fighter?"

Luffy didn't answer and Zoro didn't waste a second as he went up to the teen. "Good boy! Zoro!" He said with a laugh.

Helmeppo was red in the face with anger as he huffed. "Fine! It's yours! But you better put a collar on that thing!"

"Fine, fine…" Luffy said as he and Zoro walked away.

When they were within an area that can't be overheard, Luffy petted the dog. "Do you like your name?"

"Of course!" Zoro said/barked as his tail wagged.

"That's good!" He said as they were walking out of the park. "Looks like you're staying with me from now on."

Zoro nodded. 'Well, if I remember correctly, I did vow that if you said my true name that I would stay with you. So it's official.'

"I'm going to have a hard time talking to Blackleg-san about this…" He said with a smile. "But he can't complain now, because I have a reason! Right, Zoro?"

"Yeah!" Zoro said/barked as he did a strange sound that was suppose to be a dog's version of laughing, which the teen was laughing as well.

* * *

How's that for a closer? See you next chapter… whenever that is…


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong with the log-in, and couldn't get these chapters up. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 4

A few weeks went by without too much hassle for the teen and the human-turned-dog. After Luffy officially 'owned' Zoro, he had told Sanji and wondered if it was possible for a dog to have a job. It was a crazy request since kids are rarely in the restaurant, being it fancy and expensive, and that the questionable breed would most likely creep the customers away. But he was still allowed to come in with Luffy, just not out into the public eye.

When that was agreed upon, the next couple of days was pretty much the same until one day he needed to go out to do his business. Nearly made the blonde chef, who came in to see if he wasn't going crazy with talking to a dog, crap his pants and shoved him out to the alley. When he was done with that, he saw that there was a wannabe gang of four waiting like crazed cats over a small mouse. He quietly snuck up on them and overheard the whispered conversation of attacking a regular that came to the restaurant and took the same way, and soon enough there was the moneybags, his trophy wife and a girl, that didn't seem bratty with a book in her hand.

But before the group could lunge at the unsuspecting family, Zoro bit one guy's leg, causing a yelp and making the rest of the members look at their man and scaring the family. He didn't know what was going on after that, instead he heard a lot of shouting from the group and screaming from the woman. It wasn't long though when the police came and arrested the small gangster group, soon after that he was being congratulated by Luffy.

"Excuse me young man!"

Both of them looked at moneybags and his family.

"Is that by chance your hound?"

"Zoro? He is." Luffy said, a little lost of whom the man is.

"We would like to thank your hound for saving my family from those men. I would usually take this way to go to the park and home, but it seems that's my out doing."

"Okay…" Luffy said, completely lost when Sanji came up.

"I'm sorry for that sir, usually these low lives wouldn't come to this area."

"That is quite alright! It's a good thing you have an employer with such a skilled guard dog to keep these alleyways safe from anymore surprises."

"But he's-" Luffy was going to say that Zoro wasn't the restaurants' guard dog, but Sanji intervened, saying crap about the rising crimes and that he can't always be everywhere and all that shit to save face and keep the teen quiet about not giving the dog a job.

Ever since then, Luffy's salary went up, but he refused to have his raised and that Zoro should have a spot in the slots. Sanji argued that it was pointless and the raise is just Zoro's guarding pay combined with his, which was easily accepted. At the end of the week, payday came, Luffy explained the significance of the jars, and Zoro separated his pay as well, so it could be used later.

* * *

The next week after the incident, Zoro met Nami for the first time and she freaked out.

"What the hell is that mutated horse doing here! Where's the damn guard dog!?" She called out.

"You're looking at him…" Sanji said coolly as he seemed more interested with talking to the ginger haired, dark hazel eyed, fair skinned beauty.

"That thing is a dog!?" She said pointing to the creature in question.

Luffy just smiled. "Yeah, cool isn't he? His name is Zoro."

"That thing looks like he was spat out of Hell and into a nuclear waste plant!"

'You don't look to great either.' Zoro thought.

"But Zoro is Zoro, what else could he be?"

"Quit saying like he's a human being!"

'I used to be before that baka fox came. I have to find that over sized pest and give him a piece of my mind… after I tear off his tail…'

"But he understands everything like you and I do, right Zoro?"

He nodded.

"No way! That thing can understand?"

"Damn straight, bitch!" He said/barked.

She backed away. "I think you should you see an exorcist…"

"Huh? Why?"

"That thing has to be possessed…"

He growled.

"Oi! Marimo Mutt!" Sanji said. "I was nice enough to give you this damn position, don't be rude to Nami-swan!"

"You're the ones being rude!" Luffy said, sounding like a child on the verge of a tantrum. "So what he's not like the other dogs, what's so special about those guys! Zoro wouldn't hurt anyone that doesn't want to hurt others, and you're accusing him because he's different! That's discrimination!"

Both Nami and Sanji were dead panned, even Zoro found it hard to believe.

"Luffy… where did you learn about 'discrimination'?" Sanji asked.

"From school, where else would I learn it from?"

Zoro did a dog like chuckle, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"Oh shut up you!"

Nami sighed. "Fine… since you're already hired, may as well do what you do. Just try not to cause problems that would result in losing profit. Do, and you're fired, got it?"

Zoro nodded.

"Okay, Milkan-san!" Luffy said, smiling that he may have won the argument.

* * *

The week after that, on their way home from the restaurant, they hung out in the park for a bit before hearing a distressed yell.

"AAHH! Chopper!"

They looked over to see a teen no older than Luffy looking down at the water canal that separates the downtown and the park areas. They went up to the other, who was close to losing his mind.

"Oi! You okay?"

"No! Chopper my dog fell in the canal!" The teen, who had olive tan skin, black curly hair that was tied to a ponytail, thick lips and a long nose, said.

Zoro looked down to see light brown fur and went down to the water.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he watched the huge animal dive into the water and started to swim to retrieve the small, struggling dog. "Go Zoro!"

"That's a huge dog…"

"Uh huh!"

"And it's green…?"

"That's right!" He said, not noticing the disbelief look on the other's face.

* * *

Zoro in the meantime, found the scruff of the small dog's neck and started to swim against the current to go back up to the two teens. When that was done, he went a distance away from the two and shook himself of the extra water on him, as most dogs would do. Chopper did the same, only with the teens around, wetting them in the process.

The teens just laughed it off and ended up hanging around in the park for some time, talking about themselves and their dogs.

"So, why's your dog green?" Usopp, the long-nosed teen asked.

Luffy shrugged. "Don't know, was like that when I took care of him then started keeping him. But he's more of my pal than a pet."

"That's good, that means you two have a good bond."

Luffy just chuckled as Zoro took a nap beside the teen.

"What breed is he?"

Luffy looked at Zoro. "Don't know, but does that really matter?"

"Well, yeah… but then again, who would want your dog? If anyone were to try and steal it, everyone would know he's yours."

Luffy nodded. "Yep! But Zoro wouldn't let anyone take him away, he's too good for that!"

"Yeah, about the name, why Zoro?"

Luffy looked indifferent for a moment before he looked up at the sky. "I named him after the guy who helped be a while back…"

Zoro, who was waking up, heard this and looked at the teen. 'Say what now?' He thought.

"Wait, you're telling me that the Roronoa 'Demon Hunter' Zoro, helped you?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, though, he probably doesn't see it that way."

"What happened?"

"It's about almost a year since I moved here, and I had some bully problems at school."

"So you asked him to take care of them?"

"Nuh uh!" Luffy said as he waved his hand as if shooing a fly. "I was dragged into an alley on my way home one day, and a couple of these guys pinned me to the wall while some others started to pound me."

Usopp and Chopper, who woke up from a nap on his owner's side, looked horrified.

"I would've taken them out though, but it's kinda hard to get out from being pinned when you're also being pounded like meat being tenderized."

Zoro suddenly had a realization. 'Now I know why he's familiar the first time!' He looked at the teen and looked dumb shocked. 'Why didn't I remember before!?'

"So, what happen then?" Usopp asked, eager to hear the story as well as Chopper.

"Well…" Luffy started as Zoro remembered. "While I was being pounded to a pulp, I could barely hear what was going on, but that's when Zoro came into the alley!"

* * *

#Flashback#

_"Oi!" Zoro, in his human body, called out. "What the hell are you doing on my turf?"_

_"Back off, Demon Hunter, we're teaching the new kid here!"_

_"Beating up kids again? Geez… Do I have to beat the shit out of you guys again?"_

_"Like I said…" The guy, seemingly the ringleader, said as he brought out a handgun. "Back off, shit for brains!"_

_Zoro sighed, not at least intimidated by the small gun. "Like I'm afraid of a chick's gun!"_

_"Shut the hell up!" Gunfire was heard, followed by a shocked yelp before a crash of overturned trashcans._

_"Anyone wants a piece of me? Because I'm not in the mood to deal with weak wannabes!"_

_Out of fear of the man before them, they ran out of the alley, a couple being kind enough to drag their leader out as well._

_"Nothing but a bunch of punks…" Zoro said when he heard a groan and looked over to see Luffy, face now a dark purple color with some lumps and cuts. "Shit…" He said as he calmly walked up to inspect the teen. "Damn… what the hell did you do to piss those losers that much. Not to mention they are complete-" He looked to see brass knuckles that were discarded by the group. "Those low lives…" He observed the teen, who was trying to open his eyes, only to cause him difficulty. "Oi, take it easy." He slightly demanded. "I'll get you to the hospital or someplace to take a look at you."_

_"…oshi…"_

_"What?"_

_"B-Boshi…"_

_"Boshi?" He looked to see a straw hat not far from where they were and picked it up. "This old straw hat?" He said as the looked to see the other was blindly looking for it with his hands, which he just placed it on the teen's head. "Here…"_

_"Thank you…"_

_"Thank me when you get looked at!" He said as he got up. "Can you stand?"_

_Luffy, using the wall behind him as a support, managed to get up, but could not walk straight._

_Zoro sighed as he led the teen to get on his back and walked out with the teen on his back._

_"I'm… Luffy…"_

_Zoro, walking down one street and trying to remember the street name for the hospital, decided to chat with the teen, making sure that he was still alive when they get to the hospital. "Zoro… Also known as Demon Hunter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I beat up people, mostly punks and wannabe gangs."_

_"So you're a good guy…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You only beat up guys who do bad things…"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Almost seventeen… You?"_

_"Eighteen at the moment…" He said. 'This guy sounds like a damn kid.'_

_"I would've kicked their asses, if they haven't pinned me…"_

_"So you were caught by surprise?" He felt the other nod. "That's what happens to a lot of people who don't pay attention. Why were they after you anyway?"_

_"Because I can fight…"_

_"You refused?"_

_"Didn't like them, too annoying…"_

_Zoro chuckled at that. "Yeah, you have no idea how many gangs around here want me to be in their stupid group."_

_"But Zoro is too good for that?"_

_"I guess, I don't like being told what to do by some asshole."_

_"That's good…"_

_Zoro could feel the blood soaking his shirt and onto his back, but he didn't mind. "So you're new here?" He felt the other nod._

_"Moved here with my brother about a month ago."_

_Then the recognizable building came into view and he quickly headed over there. "We're at the hospital now, you're going to be okay."_

_"Luffy still get to see Zoro?"_

_Zoro didn't know how to answer as he entered the building, where a small commotion started and nurses started to hurry with the needed items to get the teen some medical treatment. "Maybe…" Was his only response before he handed the teen off to the nurses and doctors. With that, he waited a bit before he saw a man come running to the desk, asking about the teen. 'Must be the brother…' He thought and left._

#End of Flashback#

* * *

"After I came to, I only saw Ace and Zoro wasn't around."

"Well that's just rude! He should make sure that he knows your okay too!" Usopp said, slightly outraged.

"It's not a big deal…" Luffy said calmly. "He's not much of a people person, and everyone at school heard about it and asked about him. I didn't tell them what he did and asked them what they knew about him. A lot of awful stuff about him… I almost made me beat up a guy for calling Zoro a lot of bad things, but I held it back. Wasn't worth the energy, you know?"

"I see…" Usopp said as he looked at his watch. "Oh crap! I have to get to work!"

"Sorry about that."

"No, no, we just got caught up in time is all. See you around Luffy! See ya Zoro!" He said, followed by a yip from Chopper as he followed his owner.

"See ya Usopp! See ya Chopper!" Luffy called as he got up. "We better get home to, right?"

Zoro nodded, but what he just remembered slightly bothered him. 'I can't believe it… He was the same kid I, truly, helped out back then…' He looked up to the teen, who was smiling and humming some kind of song he made up. He remembered the other saying about not having friends, was he the first then? No, he only beat up a few guys, nothing more…

* * *

That was a long one, I hoped everyone enjoyed that one. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Usopp: Looks who's back from the dead!

Hardy har har… How's it going?

Usopp: Slow…

Reviews?

Usopp: (grabs one) From Kyo-kun…

I once stayed up until six in the morning… and only got about three hours worth of sleep. Not really good.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Strawhat-alchemist…

Could you remind me of the nickname I gave you? And I just graduated, so, don't worry about the teachers, which I actually like and respect.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

That is one of the truest reviews I've ever read and I did some of the things you mentioned, and yes, I am biting more than I can chew here. But the last thing I would ever do is drop a story! That's like… committing suicide without putting the effort to continue living.

Usopp: Whoa there…

Too dramatic?

Usopp: Yeah… (grabs another) From Ookami-san again…

Yep… I was a bit happy on that one.

Usopp: Weirdo…

Long nose…

Usopp: (grabs another) From MintCa…

Pretty much, once he gets to be human again.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

Sorry for the wait…

Usopp: (grabs another) From moonray9…

Huh… new reviewer… Thank you!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Tori-san…

He is.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Suguri-chan…

All is good.

Usopp: I got sick from all that chocolate!

Your own fault.

Usopp: How is it my fault?

You bragged that you can eat a million chocolate bars within the day.

Usopp: Oh yeah… (grabs another) From Twi-san…

Word!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Mimi-chan…

I'll check that out.

Usopp: Another from Mimi-chan…

No… Chopper is the puppy in the fic.

Usopp: Ready to roll?

You bet! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been a good month since the incident with Usopp and Chopper, and the said long nosed teen came over to Luffy's apartment.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy said, but then drooled when he saw the huge stack of pizzas.

"Oi, oi! Take it easy…" Usopp said as he set the pizzas down as Chopper ran up to Zoro, who was contently taking a nap when the puppy jumped on him.

The huge dog didn't mind as he let the pup bounce on him, bite and pull at his ear, and bark like crazy around him.

"Wow, he has a lot of patience." Usopp said as he watched his crazy puppy bother the larger dog.

"That's nothing! One time, at work, we had a full house and we had people waiting outside, and some brought their kids that day, which is rare for our restaurant. Anyway, a lot of these kids practically mauled Zoro, but he sat there tall and proud. And there's this one girl, she seems to be afraid of big dogs, so Zoro actually laid down and didn't move as she went up and petted him. The parents were really impressed with Zoro that he got a lot of tips. It was really funny to see the kids faces when they had to go inside, since he's not allowed."

"Wow… so Chopper is just a piece of cake compared to what he went through that day."

'It was really noisy too…' Zoro thought as he watched the puppy run circles around him, which was slightly amusing on his part.

"Oh! Before I forget…" Usopp said, gaining the curious interest of the other teen. "I heard that you didn't like the collars for Zoro."

"Yeah… none of them look cool enough and I think collars are so… I don't know… You just don't make friends with someone and then give them a collar."

Usopp nodded as he dug in his pocket. "That's why I made something that's a bit different." He pulled out a black cloth.

"What is it?"

"It's his collar."

"That piece of cloth."

"It can be used as a bandana."

"Bandana?"

Usopp nodded. "And see here…" He pointed to the gold threading on the corner. "Here's his name, address and all that information for the tag."

"Wow! Usopp you're amazing!"

"Well… I am Usopp the genius!"

"I'll say!" He said as he grabbed the bandana. "I'm going to put it on right now." He went up to the green dog, who was up and let the other figure out how to tie the bandana around his neck.

After a couple choking a bit and Usopp's interfering, the bandana collar was on and the two teens were really happy with the alternative.

Zoro looked for a mirror and saw that it was better than a collar, which he went up to Usopp and lifted his paw, in a form of his thanks for the collar before chomping down on his slice of pizza.

* * *

The next day, they went to the park again to play for a bit, since it was their day off.

"Come on Zoro!" Luffy called as he ran, which was followed by Zoro, catching up with the teen. "Shit you're fast!"

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp called, not as fast as his crazy friend.

"What's up Usopp!?" He called, not seeing the tree.

"Luffy!" Zoro said/barked as he managed to push both of them to the ground.

"Ow… What was that for?" The teen asked, not angry, just confused and a bit annoyed.

"Luffy!" Usopp said as he and Chopper caught up with the two. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Zoro just suddenly pushed me. I don't know why."

"You were about to run into a tree."

"Nah? A tree?"

"Yeah, and from the rate you were running, it would've been really painful."

"Oh! So Zoro actually helped me!" He hugged Zoro. "You are the world's greatest oddball dog."

'Oddball?' Zoro thought as he let it slide, since he is the only dog in the world that's green.

"He is odd, I'll agree to that."

The four turned to look at Sanji, wearing casual jeans and a muted island shirt.

"Hey! Sanji!" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy, what brings you out here?"

"Playing!" Was the simple response from the teen. "Why are you out here?"

The chef sighed. "Sulking…"

"Nah?"

"I wanted to give a gift to Nami-swan, turns out she's already taken. By an equally beautiful girl named Vivi."

"You could do a threesome."

Everyone looked at the simple teen as if he grew another head.

"Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Some of the chefs that work in the Baratie on some weekends."

Sanji had a palm up to his face. "Oi… Do you even know what a threesome is?"

"Three people having sex at the same time."

"At least you know what the hell it is." Sanji said as he brought a cigarette out. "And for the record, I don't do that kind of shit unless two ladies asked me."

"Doesn't that make you a whore then?" He simply said, earning him a hard kick.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!!"

"Oi! Oi!" Usopp said as he was afraid of getting in between the two, earning the blonde's attention.

"Who are you?"

"That's Usopp! He's a friend of mine! And that's his puppy, Chopper!"

Sanji looked down at the puppy, who was hiding behind the teen's legs in the wrong way. "A takanuki?"

"He's a puppy!" Usopp said, gaining a bit of confidence.

"Usopp, this is my boss and son of the owner of the restaurant, Sanji."

"Yo."

Usopp seemed to blush as the blonde chef just kept looking at him, studying him for some unknown reason.

"Wanna play with us Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Nah… I'll just keep walking until I'm over the fact that I'm not what Nami was looking for."

"Well… It was kinda obvious."

"Huh?"

"Nami is a strong, independent lady who doesn't like guys. I can't believe you didn't see that."

Zoro just shook his head. 'Makes you wonder why he doesn't sound this smart every day.' He thought as Sanji looked more like a deer in the headlights.

"Luf… I really hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

Sanji sighed. "Never mind. You probably don't remember what the hell you just said."

"What did I say?"

"Exactly." Sanji said as he walked away. "Nice meeting you Usopp."

"Uh… Yeah… Same here…"

Once the blonde chef was out of hearing range, Usopp looked to Luffy.

"What's up with that guy?"

"Oh, Sanji? He acts really funny when girls are around. Especially the really pretty ones."

"Huh… So he's a hopeless romantic?"

'That about sums it up.' Zoro thought as Chopper pounced on his tail in a playful manner. 'Though he was staring at Pinocchio just a moment ago… That's just about the weirdest thing he's done so far.' He sighed and yawned. 'Don't be stupid, you're just tired.'

"I think it's time we head home, right?" Luffy said to Zoro, who nodded.

"Yeah… Well! It's been great! Thanks for having me over."

"No problem! So, I'll be at your place next week?"

"Same time at my place!" Usopp said as he picked up the puppy, who was showing signs of being tired. "See ya Luffy!"

"See ya Usopp!"

With that, the teen and the green dog headed back to the apartment.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Luffy said as he laid down on the couch. He looked to see Zoro was about to lay down on the floor. "Zoro, here boy!" He said as he patted the couch, which was big enough for two beings to lay down.

Zoro, at first thought the teen was crazy, but then remembered that he was a dog and went over. 'Since I'm a dog, so being on the couch is like the highest honor or something. Whatever…' He thought as he got up and settled comfortably against the other's body as the teen's arm lazily draped across his back, petting him a bid. 'This isn't so bad… being a dog…' He couldn't help but smile as he easily slipped to slumber.

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait.

Usopp: See you next chapter, when she gets to it.

Oi!


	7. Chapter 7

Usopp: Oi… What are you doing?

I plan on not up loading one chapter at a time. Instead I'll work on this chapter and wait until I get up to at least chapter ten. Post those and do that same until the fics end.

Usopp: Why?

If I do that, then my readers would have more to read while I'm working on my other fic, which needs a really good clean touch up because I need to look back on the walkthroughs again.

Usopp: Oi…

Reviews!

Usopp: Hai… hai… (grabs one) From Kira-chan…

You betcha!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Twi-san…

That would be funny, but unfortunately that won't happen… yet.

Usopp: You're creepy when you do that.

Reviews…

Usopp: (grabs another) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

Haven't I had this reviewer before? Huh!? You're a guy! Yay! There's a guy who likes yaoi! And don't worry about losing manliness; Zoro hugs Chopper all the time, mostly in comfort, along with Luffy. … Don't tell him I said that.

Usopp: (rolls eyes and grabs another) From princessangelina…

Now I do remember you from last time. And thanks.

Usopp: (grabs another) From kinmik…

(giggles) Thanks and Franky will pop up sooner or later.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Soge-san…

Huh!? A dog that ate glass!? … That must've hurt when it came out.

Usopp: You've been hanging around with Luffy for too long.

Silence!

Usopp: (raises and eyebrow and grabs another) From Tori-san…

(giggles) Thanks!

Usopp: (grabs another) From larathair…

New reviewer! Thanks!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

Thanks!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Gecko-san…

Aw!!

Usopp: Girls and their dog obsessions.

(whacks him at the back of the head) Say anything?

Usopp: No… (grabs another) From Mysticallydreamin…

New reviewer! Thank you!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Tsume-san…

You read the fic to your dog and likes it! (laughs) That's good to know!

Usopp: (looks at Cupid odd before grabbing another one) From Suguri-chan…

Yes, it is going to be a SanUso pairing and that is funny what your dog did as a puppy, but then I would've been concerned about the pieces from the lights getting into the stomach. A sick puppy isn't a good thing.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Kyo-kun…

It's been awhile! And thanks!

Usopp: (grabs the last one) From Mimi-chan… Why does she always end up being the last one?

I don't know. Timed it right or something. Anyway… A takanuki, which I could've butchered the spelling, but it's basically a raccoon-dog in Japanese.

Usopp: That's all we got for today.

Yep! Enjoy everyone! I'll try to get these fics up as fast as I can!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day it was another typical work day. Zoro sat at the front of the restaurant being petted by the kids and some adults who had been to the restaurant before. Some tried to give him treats, but he politely refused, which gave him praise of his intellect.

However, today he had a really bad feeling. This feeling only heightened when it was Luffy's turn to do the patio part of the restaurant when a black limo pulled up. The occupants were two men, one he himself recognized.

'Kaku!?' He thought when he saw another man with him.

Kaku had a light orange hair, tall, and has an unusual nose structure similar to Usopp's, only more rectangular.

The other man, however, had long black wavy hair in a pony tail, a tailored suit, a nice beard, handsome, but also the reason why the human-turned-dog had bad vibes.

"So this is the best in town?" Said the man.

"Yep, all five stars and their specialty is seafood." Kaku explained. "And just recently hired a guard dog."

"Dog?" He looked at the said creature. "That is no dog."

"Well, it is a mystery mix, but I can't help but feel like I know it somewhere…"

'We used to date, you back stabbing bastard!' Zoro thought when he sensed the teen coming up for his lunch.

"Hey Zoro! Sorry about that. There was a table that has about ten people!" Luffy started to talk to the dog as he set down the plate of simple rice.

Zoro however, didn't eat, he stared at the men, the feeling nagging him.

"Zoro?" Kaku said, gaining the teen's attention. "You wouldn't happen to name it after Roronoa Zoro, would you?"

"Yeah… Are you customers or critics? If you're critics you better be careful."

'Luffy, get back to work…' Zoro thought as he watched as the other man was eyeing the teen oddly, and he didn't like it.

"We're customers." Kaku said with a kind smile, but the dog knew it was anything but. "I'm just showing my friend here. He's new to the city."

"Oh! Well welcome to the Baratie! I'm Luffy! And this is my dog Zoro."

"He's yours?" The other guy said, which seemed to turn him off from looking at the teen in interest.

"Yep! The best dog in the whole wide world!"

"I hate dogs." The man said.

Luffy shrugged. "Nothing I could do with that." He said as he scratched behind the dog's ears. "So a table for just the two of you?"

"Yes please!"

"I won't go to a restaurant with a dog guarding it."

"Lucci! Be reasonable!"

"Is there a day when it is not working?" The man, Lucci asked, pointing to the dog.

Luffy, starting to catch on the dislike of his dog from the man, stopped smiling a bit. "He and I work on the same shifts, sometimes everyday when we're needed the most."

Lucci stared a lingering look of the teen before turning down the street. "Where's the second best around?"

Kaku sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay, some places are just not to one's liking, even if it's a stupid reason."

"Yeah…" Kaku said as he petted the dog. "Interesting naming choice."

"I get that a lot."

"I used to date him you know… but that was a long time ago."

Luffy looked like he was slapped in the face. "Oh…"

Kaku, not noticing the change, waved them off as he ran up to Lucci.

Once the men were far away from them, Zoro took his paw and tried scratching his head. 'Damn Kaku!'

"He used to go out with Zoro?" Luffy said quietly to himself, getting the other's attention.

"Oi…" He said/barked, a bit confused at the hurt look in the other's eyes.

Luffy looked down and put on a smile that was fake to the dog. "It's nothing. It's something stupid." He then went back to the restaurant.

After work and back in the apartment, Luffy checked his mail box to see he has one bill and sighed. "It's amazing how easy it is to pay the bills, but what a pain it is once you do the math to find out how complex it is."

Zoro didn't really much care about that little bit of information, since he mostly spent his life on the streets.

* * *

Once they got into the room, Luffy took off his shoes and went to the couch, quite un-Luffy like.

Zoro grew concerned of this and wondered if what Kaku said about once dating hit something.

'Damn it Luffy, it was only a few times, and they weren't serious!' He sighed. 'If I wasn't a dog, and we've bumped into each other…' He shook his head. 'Who am I kidding? I may never have recognized the guy in the first place. And that was the first time I've seen Kaku in years.'

He went up to Luffy and poked his nose on the other's hand.

Luffy looked up and smiled a small yet truthful smile. "Sorry Zoro…" He said as he started petting the green fur on top of the dog's head. "Can I tell you something?"

Zoro nodded. 'I'm a dog! You can tell me about everything.'

"While I was trying to look for Roronoa Zoro… I had… these weird dreams…"

'I hope these dreams are innocent enough…' Zoro thought, not sure if he could handle a 'wet' dream.

"I've dreamt that… I asked him out on a date, and he gave me a weird look but agreed. Of course, he would just give me a weird look and probably say something and walk away in real life, but… In the dreams, we really did have a great time. You know, typical movies and what not. But I always wake up when I almost kiss him. Which that didn't happen after about two months of dreaming that stupid dream…" He sighed. "I thought Zoro was the kind of guy who didn't date. Then that guy…" He stopped petting and stared out into space. "I don't know Zoro… I had this feeling… like I was stabbed for no reason… That and the thought of the two together made me want to punch him."

Zoro knew that it went far enough as he did his rare lick of the other's face, which seems to have a calming effect on the teen.

"Thanks Zoro." He said as he hugged the large creature to him. "At least I have this Zoro to myself."

He rolled his eyes as they stayed that way. 'Kaku isn't going to be a threat here, it's his friend…' He thought as he still remembered looking at the longing stare he kept on Luffy. 'He's definitely someone you shouldn't be alone with.' With that in mind, he vowed. 'As long as we're together, I won't let anyone hurt you.'


	8. Chapter 8

Usopp: Are you okay?

Yes, why do you ask?

Usopp: Just making sure, knowing you.

Oi… Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Oi… Luffy…" Usopp said as he looked at the clean white uniform he was wearing.

"Yeah Usopp?"

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem!"

"I can't believe they fired me, just because I was talking to the family for too long."

"Well, at least we have a lot of openings, because some of the newcomers quit within the first ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Oi! Hurry up with that order!" Called out one cook.

"You do that order! I'm working with this steak!"

"You want to fight about it? Asshole!"

Luffy just grinned as the argument continued. "Because it's the chef's that run the place and give the waiters hell."

"How do you handle it?"

Luffy shrugged. "I laugh it off."

"You really are crazy…"

"Oi!"

Both were at attention as Sanji went up to them.

"Luffy! You're covering the patio area again. Usopp…" He looked at his new employee as he looked at the janitor's clothing. "Just wait until one of these shit brains mess up, call Luffy in here, and clean up whatever's left, and I want to be able to see my face on it." With that he left.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, sometimes the cooks would get into their arguments that sometimes they spill something, then I eat it and you would have to clean the spot that I eat up."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah, it still tastes good."

"But… You're also licking up stuff that was on the ground before something was spilled."

"Since when did dust kill anyone?" He said as he was called out. "Gotta go! Let me know when some soup is being spilled!"

Usopp just shook his head as he was ordered to wash the dishes to pass the time. "I come in here for five minutes and things just got weird!"

"You'll get used to it."

The teen slightly jumped at the unexpected response.

"Sorry about that." Sanji said as he placed the next stack of dirty dishes, clean from any food particles, leaving a thin coating of the sauce.

"No problem…" Usopp said as he grabbed the first of the dirty plates and quickly washed that. "Aren't you a sou chef?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you carrying dirty dishes?"

"What? I can't multitask?" Sanji said with a grin.

"No… but…"

"Listen, when a place gets busy, it's all hands on deck. Remember that when we call for some extra hands."

"O-Okay."

With that the blonde chef left to bark orders at some of the chefs and have an argument with the head chef and father.

* * *

Outside, Zoro was occupying the puppy as he stood at his position as the guard dog when he felt uneasy again, which the little puppy must've sensed as well, for it stopped what it was doing and cower close to him.

No sooner had he had that feeling, he saw Lucci again, walking down the street across from the restaurant. This time he looked at the patio part of the building. He quickly looked at what the man could possibly be looking at and saw Luffy. He looked back to where he saw the man, only to see that he was gone.

'Shit!' He thought as Chopper whimpered. 'This Lucci guy… There's no doubt that he's a stalker… One of those guys that you wouldn't expect to be that kind of guy because of the way he's dressed and where he works. But he's still scum!' He growled at the thought that the man, who obviously doesn't like dogs, picked his Luffy to be the next victim. Like hell was he going to let that happen.

Luffy happened to walk out, carrying two plates for the dogs, and noticed the scared puppy and over protective green dog. "Did something happen guys?" He asked as he petted both of them, calming them.

'Luffy…' Zoro thought as he watched how the puppy suddenly became happy and licking the teen. 'As long as I'm with you, he can't take away your smile.'

* * *

Later that day

"Oi! Usopp!" Luffy called. "Zoro and I are going home, you're going to be here for a bit?"

"Yeah, somebody has to clean the kitchen!"

"Okay! We'll take Chopper with us then! Don't be too late!"

"Okay!" Usopp said as he brought the mop and pail out and started to clean the floors, while listening to his I-Pod.

When he thought he was completely alone, he turned to one particular song and started to rock out, using the mop like it was his guitar and a mike. What he didn't realize though that he was being watched by Sanji, who was going to make something for himself after locking the front doors. It was only when the teen did a power slide down to his knees was when he was looking up at his 'audience'.

"Uh…" Was his only smart response to the awkward situation. "Aren't you suppose to go home?"

"I live here." Sanji responded coolly as a grin tried to curl at the corners at his lips.

"Oh…"

"Want something to eat?" He said as he walked past the teen, who got up.

"Uh… sure, didn't have much of a dinner… or a lunch…"

"Shit!" Sanji said as he turned to look at the long nosed teen. "You're telling me that you didn't get anything to eat?"

"The cooks here scare me! I can't really tell the time of day when there's constant bickering going on!"

Sanji sighed as he took down some things to cook in.

"I just cleaned those!"

"You can clean what the other cooks used. But I clean what I create." He said as he, almost as graceful as a swan's, grabbed the items, readying the stove, and worked like a composer would work with the orchestra.

The teen was almost blown away from the grace and composure the chef was displaying. This was definitely a contrast to what he had witnessed earlier.

About a few minutes into the cooking, Sanji took out a small dish, scooped up a small portion of the broth he had used and took a sip, making him smile at the desired taste.

"Wow, that smells really good." Usopp said. "A bit rich with the spices, settle but strong in the odor."

"That's right! You got a good nose."

"Oi…"

"I meant it as a good way. Not many people could pick up the kind of spice a cook uses, not even the cooks themselves." He scooped a bit of the broth with the dish and handed it to the teen. "How does your taste fair?"

Usopp grabbed the small dish, lightly blew on it and took a sip. "Wow! It's well balanced with some of the vegetables with the spice, and not heavy with the salt."

"You a cook?"

"Nope! My mom used to be though…"

"She must've been a really good cook for you to pick up that. Can you tell me what I added to create that taste?"

"I could hint out onions, tomatoes, celery, basil, a bit of ginger…" He took another sip. "Pesto… and yams."

"Not bad…" Sanji said as he got two bowls out and scooped the soup into the bowls before handing one to the teen. "Here you go. Simple and quick to fix."

"It may be simple, but you put in something that makes it different!" He said as he looked at the soup. "Even the soup looks good to eat. With the colors balancing each other along with the scent."

"Shit Usopp, you sound like you could be an artist."

"I am, actually."

"Really?"

"Uh huh! I always go out to the park and sketch what I see when I was younger."

"Would you mind brining your sketch book in? I like to see what style it is."

"You like art?"

"Cooking and painting are not all that different. Only one is edible."

Usopp laughed. "That's true!"

* * *

_Back with Luffy and Zoro_

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper went up to the mail box and found an envelope addressed to Luffy.

When they got into the room, Luffy opened the envelope to see a fancy invitation card to a formal party.

"You are invited to attend to the Opera House by Rob Lucci, corporate president of the CP9 organizational trades…"

Zoro, upon hearing the name 'Lucci' froze as he knew that parties like that don't allow dogs. 'Shit! That bastard!'

"But I don't like opera!" Luffy whined.

'Perfect! Anyone can turn down an invitation!' Zoro thought as he knew that the teen was safe and that Lucci had made a mistake on his part. 'There's no way you're getting rid of me.'

"I don't know… Zoro? Do you think I should go? Even though I don't have anything nice to wear?"

Zoro shook his head 'no'.

"I shouldn't? Well… I don't like opera and I don't have any nice clothes, since they're too itchy. I guess I'll call and tell them I can't come." He said as he smiled, liking the resolved decision.

Zoro settled to the carpeted floor as Chopper started pulling at his ear.

"Hello?" Luffy said as he held the phone to his ear. "This is Monkey D. Luffy… I got this invitation to go to the Opera House, but I can't come…. Okay, thanks. Have a nice day!" He hung up and was going to take a shower when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Monkey-san? This is Lucci."

"Oh… the guy who doesn't like Zoro."

"I'm sorry for being rude that day. I sent the invite to make up for that."

"Then why not just come by the restaurant and say you're sorry to both me and Zoro? The invite doesn't say that Zoro was invited, and he's the one that's got most of the insult."

'Whoever is listening, thank you for at least giving Luffy the intelligence in his own simple and justified way.' Zoro thought as he continued to listen to the teen.

"Yes… I guess I'm still insulting you by not also giving… Zoro… a chance as well."

"Not a 'chance', an 'apology'."

"You're very close to your dog, aren't you?"

"He helped me out a lot, and he's very smart. Most of the time I think he's actually more human than a dog."

'Blame the fox.'

"Well… Okay then. Good night, Monkey-san."

"Night." He hung up the phone. "That's weird…" He looked at Zoro. "Don't you think that's weird?"

Zoro nodded as he simply placed a paw down on the puppy, causing the said creature to struggle, making the teen laugh.

"You two are so funny!"

* * *

Kyubi: How the hell did I get here?

Perfect! I'll be needing you in the next few chapters, so stick around.

Kyubi: Are you out of your mind!?

Nope. It's a small scene like the first one, so it won't hurt you in any way.

Kyubi: I guess I can just relax a bit.

Thanks!

Kyubi: I'm doing this for my own selfish reasons, not for you.

Still...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The week went by without anything too exciting.

"Huh!?" Luffy exclaimed. "That's great Usopp!"

"I don't know Luffy… You think it's okay?"

"Yeah! You should go for it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's about time anyway!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Oi!" Sanji said. "What's going on back here?"

"I was telling Usopp he should go for the painting assignment that he got from Redleg-san."

"Well I was the one that mentioned that he could do the job."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I liked the sketches and we've had a bad run in with a lot of artists in the past. So, no favors."

"When was this!?" He looked at both Usopp and Sanji.

"About a week ago." Usopp said. "But is that really okay?"

"You'll be working in sections at a time. Don't worry about it."

"But I'm going to be working on the paintings during and after business hours. Won't that affect it?"

That's when Nami walked in. "Not at all. In fact it may increase by having the customers watch you as you work. They always did like to see artist as they work, just to have an idea of the process it puts in." She looked at the clipboard she held in her hand. "Speaking of which, I've finally found a contractor to add an extension room for the Baratie. And we're also tipped that a food critic is going to come by here sometime either today until the end of this week. So Sanji, make sure everything is in order."

"Hai! Nami-swan!"

"Usopp, you do what you have to do for the painting."

"Okay."

"And Luffy, you and Zoro just do what you do."

"Okay!"

"One more thing, we got a reservation of a… Lucci… party of nine."

"Lucci?" Luffy said.

"You know him?" Usopp asked.

"He came by here sometime last week and was really rude to Zoro just because he doesn't like dogs. He wouldn't go into the restaurant because of that reason. Then a few days ago, he sent an invite for me to go to the Opera House, but I refused because he didn't apologize to Zoro."

"Sound like he's passively stalking you along with his professional life." Usopp said.

Nami looked a bit shocked to hear this. "He did ask for Luffy to be his server…"

"Nani!?" Both Sanji and Usopp said.

Luffy, however, didn't have any readable emotion on his face.

"This can't be a good thing if the guy is trying to get to Luffy in different ways possible." Sanji said.

"I think is has to do with Zoro." Usopp chimed in. "Since he hates dogs and dogs are not allowed in the restaurant…"

"I'll be fine guys." Luffy said with a wide smile. "As long as Zoro is outside and you guys are with me here, then I'll be okay."

"But Luffy…" Nami said. "What if Lucci is trying to get to you in some way?"

"I'll be just a server Nami. What's he going to do? Ask me to go with him?"

The other three were not as comfortable with this, but they have to think of the positive alternative.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Zoro yawned. He just had his dinner some minutes ago, being told about the plans by Luffy, which he was alert. 'So the bastard is still trying to get to Luffy… But why through a dinner meet?' He didn't get it, but it was enough for him to be aware of the man's intentions.

That's when two limo buses came up to the curve and the first seven went into the restaurant, and then came Kaku and Lucci.

"Hey boy…" Kaku said as he extended his hand to pet.

Zoro growled and crouched down. 'You're in on it! Why should I trust you!?' He thought as his eyes never left one the two.

"Huh, seemed fine when I petted you last time."

"Because his 'master' was there."

'Don't you pull the master crap on me.' He watched the two go in and looked to see that the room they were in was difficult for him to see. 'Damn it…'

* * *

Inside, Sanji lead the huge group to the table that was reserved to them, Usopp on the wall, working on the painting, and Luffy standing at one end of the table.

When all the members were seated, Luffy went to get some waters, as most restaurants would do before getting the drink orders. Once the waters where out and drink and food orders were made, he kept getting an uneasy feeling that something isn't right.

Zoro was feeling the same thing as he watched from the corner of his eye, making sure that Luffy was at least comfortable doing what he's doing. 'What the hell are you up to, cat-lover?' He thought as he thought he heard something. He couldn't see anything, which means he can't move from his post. And the feeling of being watched was also something that he found unnerving.

* * *

About a half an hour, the food was prepared and set out, so far it has been smooth, making the teen wonder what was going on.

As he was refilling the waters, he noticed that Lucci was checking his watch more often than before. He wanted to check on Zoro to see if he was okay. But he knew that the man has a sharp eye on him. He has to get to find a moment that the other is distracted for a moment.

It seems that the celeterial beings above have heard his thoughts as Lucci's cell went off and answered it, taking his hidden gaze off of the teen as he excused himself to go to the 'bathroom' and took the back way.

* * *

When he got to the alley, he saw someone in the shadows, aiming something towards something. "Oi!" This was a bad thing to do in his situation, but good for another.

When Zoro recognized Luffy's voice from the alley, he started to head over when he saw a man with a gun and a silencer in his hand. 'Bastard! Now I know what he plans to do!' He thought as he growled and charged at the man, who turned his gun to the teen, but then turned it back to him and fired. Due to the silencer, no sound was made, except for the terrified scream of the gunman.

Some of the customers ran out to see the gunman, knocked unconscious, while Zoro had just a flesh wound on his right shoulder.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he ran up and hugged his still living friend. "I thought he got you…"

'You saved me Luffy…' Zoro thought as he relaxed. 'I didn't hear him coming, but you came at the right time.'

Sanji and Usopp realized what the plan was, looked for the man, but he and his party members were gone.

"Damn it…" Sanji said. "This guy's bad news."

"He hired a gun man to take out Zoro, because he's the only thing that keeps him from Luffy."

"And that dog isn't your normal canine…" He sighed. "I'm just glad everyone didn't get hurt."

"You and me both." He said as he thought of something. "Won't this lead to a trial or something?"

"Since it's on this restaurants ground, we'll pay for any 'inconvenient' damages done." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette. "That and that Marimo dog did do his job."

"Can't argue there. But what about Lucci?"

"He'll get off of it. He is a corporate president… no one would stand up to him and his lawyers." He lit the cigarette and took a deep intake of the smoke. "As long as that monster horse dog is alive, Luffy will be safe." He sighed. "Damn it… Where is that damn brother of his? Dealing both the dog and the brother is like having a double fortress."

"Does anyone know where his brother is?"

"Nope… Last I heard he was somewhere in New York."

"Damn…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A week went by and like Sanji said, Lucci got off the triail easily, and were back to work.

"Wow Usopp!" Luffy said as he looked at the wall, which had detailed ocean life. "It looks so real!"

"Well… since the Baratie is well known for its seafood dishes, I figured why not feel like you're in the ocean." Usopp explained as he worked on the other wall.

"It's perfect for the restaurant." Said a man, no taller than Luffy with a chef's outfit a tall chef's hat, his moustache is braided.

"Hey Redleg-san!" Luffy said.

"Hello Monkey-san. Is your furry friend well?"

"Hai! It just grazed him is all!"

The man laughed. "That's good to know! I keep hearing good things about that monster dog of yours."

"Oi, oi…" Luffy said when Sanji came in.

"Whoa…" Sanji said. "Now that's realistic art."

Usopp blushed as he tried to focus on the other wall. "T-Thanks…"

Sanji looked at the artist at work, the hand that held the brush with professional hold.

Then Nami came in with a muscular man in a contractor's clothing, blue hair, and star tattoos on his forearms.

"Everyone, this is Franky, the contractor I was telling you about. Franky, this is a small part of the workers and my boss here."

"I'm Luffy!"

"Sanji."

"I'm Usopp the greatest."

"Oi, oi…" Sanji said in a slight teasing matter.

"I'm Redleg, the head chef here."

"Nice meeting all of you." Franky said with a smile.

"What happened to your nose?" Luffy asked, which was received with a whack at the back of the head.

"That's a rude question!"

Franky just laughed it off. "Oh! I busted my nose up really good so I have to build myself this nose."

"You build it!"

"Yep! I do more than contract work, but it pays the bills."

"Sugoui!"

"Is that your dog out there?"

"Yeah! He's Zoro!"

"Nice dog. Any idea of the breed?"

"He's one of a kind."

Franky laughed. "Well that sums it up!"

Luffy laughed. "I like this guy!"

"Bet you do." Some of them said in unison as Nami showed Franky the spot where he was going to be busy for awhile.

"Okay!" Said Redleg. "We also have an important critic so air out this room and let's make this place presentable!

"Aye!" Said the three males as they went out to work.

* * *

Later that evening, a dark violet car parked in front of the restaurant, which alerted Zoro as he smelled some kind of perfume, very faint but still musty, like antiques.

Then a woman, tall, light tan that gave off enough glow, dark black hair that was straight and a bit past her shoulders, and light, stunning blue eyes. And having an hourglass body was also a nice touch, with her red wine wrap around silk dress.

'Wow… Love cook is going to be a complete idiot when he sees her.' Zoro thought, not really interested in things like this.

She went up and extended her hand out to him, which he bowed his head in his way of welcoming a customer. "What a wonderful gentleman." She said as the little puppy Chopper looked up in curiosity. "And is this your apprentice?"

'May as well be.' He thought as Chopper was sitting still like him, but still a bit eager to move.

* * *

She went into the restaurant, and Sanji was hosting, and of course he went bananas over the woman.

"My, my! I don't believe I've seen you around before."

She giggled. "Yes… I heard that this is the best restaurant in this city."

"You've heard right! But then, everyone has a preference."

"Very true." She said as she followed the host to her seat.

"Here you are madam!"

"Thank you." She said as she took her seat and Sanji pushed her seat in.

"You're server should be here any minute." He said as he walked away, loathing that he wasn't going to be able to serve her tonight, like the last twenty some young women. But as he glanced at Usopp, still at work in the painting, he couldn't help but feel balanced by the long nosed teen.

The woman looked at the menu while having a mental note of what she has noticed.

"Hi!" Luffy said as he came up to the table. "I'm Luffy, and welcome to the Baratie!"

She smiled. "Hello, I'm Robin."

"Robin, that's a nice name."

"Thank you. Your name is nice too."

"Thanks, and you've met Zoro, Chopper and Sanji."

"The two dogs and the host."

"Yep!"

"The large one is very unusual, but quite trained."

"That's Zoro, he's my dog and I think he's more human than a dog."

She giggled. "Indeed." She looked to see the paintings on the two walls. "Are you doing some remodeling?"

"Well, the walls are going to be painted by Usopp, he actually works here as the janitor. And we're going to have another room built by Franky."

"Oh, so you're quite busy."

"I guess. We're expecting a critic sometime ago, so you could say the pressure is there."

She smiled as she ordered a drink and the evening's specials.

* * *

While she waited, she opened a book she brought with her and looked to see a small notepad and pen. She wrote down notes of the service, atmosphere, how the customers are like, and how well they were being treated.

That's when a loud crash was heard, making the room silent.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Franky said as he popped in, covered in dust and having his tools around his waist. "Didn't mean to scare anyone, just that I accidently knocked over a pail of nails."

"Thanks for letting us know Franky!" Luffy said.

Franky waved to the teen as he half turned to return back to work, only to notice the woman sitting by herself, staring at him.

At first he wasn't sure to go over to talk to her or to go back to work, but decided that she probably wouldn't be interested in a contractor, and went back to the half finished room.

Robin, upon seeing the man come out of the drapes that were covering the soon to be room, couldn't tear her eyes away from the strong upper body and the baggy attire. She didn't get a good look until he half turned and noticed her. He was slightly unusual for her liking, but then she always liked the unusual things in the world.

* * *

"Robin-san…"

She looked to see the young man, Luffy, carrying a tray with her order. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem, but then it's the chefs you should thank, they did all the work."

She giggled. She liked the teen's honesty and carefree nature, it made everything feel lighter. Then she thought of a question. "This Franky… How long will he be working here?"

"Just until the room is done."

"Would you mind asking him how long that would be?"

"Sure." He said as he went to the draped entrance.

She tasted the food and deemed it wonderfully delicious when the teen came back.

"Franky said that he just needs to put some wiring in the walls, plaster the walls and work with the floors and ceiling. He also said that the whole thing would be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"That's really fast, even for a contractor."

"I guess he has special skills that beats the others."

"I guess so…" She flipped through her book and found a card. "Would you mind giving him this? I have a job for him when he is done with this one."

* * *

"Okay!" He said as he went back. "Oi! Franky!"

"What is it Bro?"

"She wanted me to give you her card. She said she has a job for you when you're done here."

"Really? Damn…" He said as he grabbed the card. "Must be impressed by the speed."

"She did say that you're faster than the regular guys."

Franky chuckled. "Tell her thanks and ask her if there's a certain date I should come over and oversee what I'm working with."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he ran out. 'What am I? A carrier pigeon?' He thought as he went up to Robin. 'Oh well, its kinda fun.' He smiled as she looked up. "He said to tell you thanks and wanted to know if there's a time he should look at what you wanted to be worked on."

* * *

"The moment he has time after this one."

"Okay." He said as he ran back to Franky. "She said as soon as you finish this!"

"That soon? Okay, tell her it's a date."

"Huh? You're going to date her?"

"No! No! I meant that I'll be there."

"Then why not say that?"

"Just go."

* * *

"Okay." Luffy went back to Robin. "He'll be there."

"Thank you Luffy, sorry for the trouble."

"Nah! It's no trouble. It was actually fun!"

She giggled as he went to another table and let her be to finish.

* * *

_After closing_

"Damn!" Sanji said as he gathered the table cloths, Luffy and Zoro went back to the apartment with Chopper. "That critic is really good at keeping his identity!"

"Why do you think the critic is a he?"

"Because the women were far too beautiful to be critics."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and women?"

"Huh?"

"I understand a guy likes girls, but you express it a lot. What is it about them that you go all… lovey-dovey… burst of bliss… kind of thing."

"Didn't you like girls?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, but not in the way you do."

"What do I do?"

"You flirt with three girls then you do the same for the next group of girls. Most guys would be attracted to one or two girls, but they would usually keep quiet about it, or be bold and talk to them."

"What's wrong with my approach?"

"Is there any one girl that you truly like? And not because they're beautiful or they look good."

Sanji stayed silent as the artistic teen continued to paint.

"Though then again, who am I to question your way to talk to women?" Usopp said, taking the silence as that he may have hurt the chef, which he became friends with since the end of his first day. "Heck! For all I know! You could just be one of the guys who actually has the balls to talk to women and actually not say something stupid! I mean, when I hear you talk to them, they always seemed to enjoy having you around, because not only are you easy to look and talk to, you say the things they needed to hear. Unlike most guys, which all it takes is one stupid word and they're in hot water!" He laughed and wondered if the other was actually there, listening.

"Oi… Sanjji…?" He started to turn, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, then another on his waist. "S-Sanji…?"

"You're right… It's easy for me to talk to women because I know exactly what they want to hear… But… I don't know what to say to someone I may truly like."

Usopp could feel the breath on his bare neck as he stared straight into nothing on the wall, and he was sure that he was trembling.

Sanji knew he was risking by doing this, so when he saw the other trembling, he backed off and quickly gathered the clothes to get to the wash, leaving the teen to look at him in confused stupor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Zoro yawned as he started to shiver. 'Damn thin coat…' He thought as he felt a blanket go over him.

"I hate to say it Zoro…" Luffy said as he set down the warm plate of simple rice. "But we may need to find you a dog coat or something to keep you warm." He said when he started to shiver. "Shit its cold!"

"Why the hell did you forget your jacket again!?" He said/barked as he ate his rice, only to have that feeling again. 'Bastard!' He looked around to see if he could spot the man that tried to kill him with a hired hand.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked to where Zoro was growling and saw Lucci. "Ah crap…"

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp called. "Sanji told me you have to get your ass back in now!"

"It's Lucci!" He simply responded.

"Huh?" The other teen said as he looked up to see the recognizable form and freaked. "Get in here!"

"Not without Zoro!"

'What the hell is that bastard doing now?' He thought as he shoved the teen to get inside.

"No Zoro! He's after me! I'm not moving!"

"You idiot! He may be after you! But he wants me dead! I don't want you to get hurt!" He said/barked as he looked at the man, this time he saw the murderous intent in his eyes.

"It's about time to settle this once and for all!"

"No! Luffy!" Zoro said/barked when the sound of a gun firing was heard.

Luffy fell to the ground holding his side. "Damn it!" He said as Zoro charged towards the man as Usopp ran out to see him.

"Oh shit…" Usopp said as more gun fire was heard.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he struggled to get up. "Zoro!"

* * *

Zoro charged, not feeling the hits on his shoulder, leg and chest, but got his sights on the man and aiming to the neck as the barrel was within centimeters from his head.

* * *

"ZORO!" Luffy got up and ran to the now fallen forms of the man and his dog. He moved his dog away from the man, who was now dead by a broken neck. "No… no, no, no…" He said over and over as he looked at the unmoving form of his monster of a dog.

The ambulance arrived and wanted him to get onto the gurney, but he didn't want to go without having Zoro. But since he was losing blood, he became weak and tired and was easily whisked away, leaving behind the body of his beloved friend.

* * *

_In-between the spirit world and the mortal world_

Zoro, in human form, woke up, expecting to feel pain but felt none. He expected to feel either warmth or cold, but felt nothing. He expected to see Luffy, but there was no sign of the teen anywhere. He got up, noticing that he wasn't wearing anything, and he was in the dark.

"What the…" He said. "Where am I?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

He turned to see the fox again. "You!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me! The demon who turned you into a dog blah, blah, blah!"

"What is this place!?"

"Let's see, what were you doing before you woke up?"

"I was… Luffy!"

"He's fine! He'll live for a good long time. But you…"

Zoro finally realized where he is now. "I'm dead…" He said.

"Yep!"

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm meditating? It's how we get in contact to the poor, useless souls in this world before we decide to devour you or send you to heaven."

Zoro sighed, only to realize that he has no pulse, he has no feeling in his body that could describe him as 'alive'. "Can't I see him? Just one more time?"

"Sure, why not? We've done it before and it's only fair. But I should warn you, this is happening about three days after you died."

* * *

Zoro nodded and the black area manifested to a hospital room.

"Luffy…"

He heard a voice he didn't recognize and looked to see a man, and recognize him as Ace, the elder brother.

"Luffy… I'm sorry about Zoro… I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help…"

"What took you so long?"

"I was working with some guys in New York, then they bailed on me and I had to stay in this jail place for sometime. I had to work to get the money to get back here. That's why I didn't send any lately. But I met this cop and he helped out as well…" Ace sighed. "I'm really sorry about Zoro, Luffy."

Zoro hovered as he wanted to see Luffy, curled up and holding the bandana collar he wore when he was a dog. "Luffy…"

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered as he curled up more of a ball then he was before on the hospital bed.

Zoro, not wanting to see the other cry, but also knowing that there's nothing he could do to help, sat down, his weight entirely nonexistent, and wrapped an arm around the teen.

"Luffy, I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I'll be okay… And you should be okay as well… Just because I'm not here by your side, flesh and bone, I'll be here in spirit. Because you… For as long as I can remember, I felt that I was never loved, but I didn't enjoy seeing good people suffer like I have. I didn't think about it like that, but the feeling was there. But you became special to me. You have a certain energy that draws people like me and Usopp, even that Crap Cook, to feel like there's more than what we think of ourselves. That's why… That's why I didn't want you to die. Not by the likes of Lucci, the kind that prey on people like you because they either lost theirs or want to destroy it."

Luffy lifted his head from his knees and stared out into nothing.

"Luffy… I love you… That's why I can't let you die. You have the ability to save and lift spirits up when nothing else exists for people. And I don't ever want to live out knowing that I didn't do something to prevent it."

Luffy wiped away the excess tears from his reddened eyes as he started to uncoil from his closed fetal position.

"I'm sorry for hurting you by leaving you this way, but I want you to know that that's how much you mean to me. You're not just some guy who may not have friends… because really, you do." He kissed the teen's temple. "I have to go now, but promise me that you will still be yourself, even when I'm not around."

Luffy blinked twice and lifted his head up, this was just the response that the spirit needed as he got up and the world became black again.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I thought that if I ever see you again, I was going to tear your tail off and demand you turn me back. But that seems useless now."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Zoro looked at the fox.

"What? Us demons have to do something to you humans. And we don't give a crap that you're good or bad. As long as one of you is off of this planet, who gives a crap."

"Luffy does."

Kyubi sighed and shook his head. "You really care about that kid, don't you?"

"I love him."

"Like?"

Zoro took a moment to figure out the depth of the relationship and smiled. "Nakama…"

Kyubi stared at the nude spirit as the door appeared and opened to reveal a bright light. "What do you know, you got the good one."

Zoro sighed. "Well… Let's have a face to face conversation with God…" He said as he walked up into the light and disappeared.

"When I meant the 'good one' I didn't mean heaven, you dumbass!"

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he was in his old apartment place. The one he lived in as a… He got up to see that he was in his boxers and saw that he was indeed in his room.

"The hell?" He said as he ran up to the window and saw that he was back where he lived… he got a second chance in life.

He smiled, knowing that he had this chance, and being back a human when he remembered someone important. "Luffy!" He went in and grabbed some clothes before running out.

* * *

_At the Baratie_

Luffy was back at work, but not as cheerful as he was before.

Usopp was done painting the walls, which was the talk of the town.

Sanji found out that the woman from the other night was the food critic and is currently dating Franky. And now is coming to terms with his feelings to Usopp, but now would have to put on hold until Luffy felt better.

Nami was also feeling Luffy's pain as she and her girlfriend tried to cheer him up, but he wanted to work and be left alone.

"Luffy…" Redleg said. "Why don't you get some time off. It could be good for you."

"I'm not sure…" Luffy said. "Zoro and I haven't been together long, but we still did a lot together."

"I understand… but would he want you to be this sad?"

"No… but that doesn't mean I have the right to feel this way."

"I understand…"

Luffy took a deep breath as he went to the locker rooms to change. "I'm just going to the park."

"Take your time."

* * *

At the park, Luffy just wandered around in circles, the first signs of snow were on the ground. He felt a bitter breeze go through him as he aimlessly continued to walk around until he heard someone behind some trees.

"Y-Y-You're not dead!"

"H-How!?"

"I go off for some time off from you low lives and I come home to see how much crap you wannabees made! At this point I'll never catch a break!"

Luffy felt that his heart stopped when he recognized that voice. He heard some grunts as he went through the trees and see, in all his pride, the man who helped him about a year ago and the one he had been looking for.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro said, as calmly and coolly as possible.

"You remember me?"

"You're face may have been bruised, but that straw-hat is familiar."

Luffy blushed as he pulled his hat down over his face.

Zoro took this opportunity to close the distance and held the teen in his arms. "I'm sorry…" He said.

Luffy, unsure what was going on, figured it had something to do back at the hospital. "Is this something back at the hospital… the day we first met?"

Zoro took a step back to look into the teen's eyes. "That's a small bit… But… I'm also sorry for suddenly leaving you a few days ago."

"A few days…?" Luffy said as he thought about it. He may not be a sharpest tool in the shed, but that doesn't mean he gets the point most of the time. "You… were the dog?"

"It's hard to explain."

"But… you…"

"Died. I know… believe me, I didn't expect to have a second chance."

"Explain…"

Zoro told everything from the moment he met the fox, the times he was a dog, and what happened after he supposedly 'died'.

"I thought I heard you…" Luffy said. "Back at the hospital a few days ago…"

Zoro looked a bit surprised at this. "Huh?"

"I heard you say things that were comforting, but I didn't quite catch all of it, since it sounded so much like a whisper… But… I heard you say 'I love you', at least more than once." He looked up at the man he cared for, both as a human and as a dog. "Did you mean it?"

"I do… but… only as a nakama…"

Luffy smiled. "That's good enough for me." He said as he hugged the man he had been looking for. "So I guess asking you out on a date would have to wait, huh?"

Zoro chuckled. "Until I get your brother's approval."

Luffy laughed as they walked out of the park. "Still want your old job back?"

"You kidding? I have to resist pissing on Crap Cook's pants."

Luffy laughed really hard on that one.

* * *

_Back in the Baratie_

"I don't know what to do." Usopp asked. "I can't even bring Chopper in, he's more depressed than Luffy is about what happened." He looked at the puppy outside the restaurant, sitting still in the cold.

Sanji sighed, not knowing what to do.

"It's going to take a lot to make him happy…" Nami said as he girlfriend and Luffy's older brother were there.

That's when they heard the puppy barking, followed by a familiar laughter. And a moment later walks in Luffy and a man that can only be Roronoa Zoro.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said as he carried the puppy in his arms.

"Luffy… Why is Roronoa Zoro with you?" Usopp asked.

"Funny story!" Luffy said as he made up some crap about the man going away for a short break, got lost, and ran into each other after the man taught some gang group members a hard lesson.

It was surprisingly believable.

"So… what are you two going to do?" Ace asked, a bit suspicious.

"Sanji! Are there any job openings for Zoro!?"

Sanji didn't know what to say. "I'll check, but I doubt we'll be needing bouncers."

"Oi…"

Luffy just laughed as Chopper seemed to try to glomp the man.

* * *

There's still more to come! This is not the end!


	12. Chapter 12

The last chapter everyone!

Usopp: Yep, definitely the shortest fic you've ever made.

You're going to be happy to get out of here, aren't you?

Usopp: I wouldn't say that, I'm just saying that everyone else gets a longer chance.

Sorry…

Usopp: Oh well! I guess I can cover someone or when the other's need a break.

Sound like a good plan.

Usopp: Of course it is! I'm the master of planning ahead!

Reviews…

Usopp: Fine… (grabs first one) From Uzun Nan-Nan…

(pumps fist in the air) Right on!

Usopp: … (grabs another) From Misty Mina…

New reviewer! Sounds like a good idea, but I didn't even think about it. But maybe you could write a fic with that idea!

Usopp: You're encouraging others to do their own fics?

Why not? Everyone has the potential to write great fics. I've been reading fics for a year before I started doing my own.

Usopp: You got into yoai in a heartbeat!

What can I say? They're hot!

Usopp: Oi… (grabs another) From kinmik…

No way! You're a chef too!

Usopp: Hopefully this last chapter won't be too much of a disappointment.

Usoppu!

Usopp: Don't call me that! (grabs another) From Kira-chan…

Don't worry!

Usopp: (grabs another) From MintCa…

Hmm… You might make me make a sequel.

Usopp: Oh no!

Oh yes! Keep it coming!

Usopp: I take back what I said earlier. (grabs another) From Tori-san…

Don't worry!

Usopp: (grabs another) From Mysticallydreamin…

New reviewer? Did I see that name before… Anyway! I hope you enjoy after the wait.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Dream-san…

Me too!

Usopp: You made it like that.

Your point?

Usopp: (grabs another) From Twi-san…

You'll see.

Usopp: (grabs another) From Ookami-san…

It's long enough and thanks!

Usopp: (grabs the last review) From Kami-san…

(giggles) He deserved it.

Usopp: That's it.

Okay! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 11

It has been a few months since Zoro started working as a bouncer for the restaurant. Which wasn't as nice as when he used to be a dog, but then people feared him either form. The only bright spot to it was that he was okay with kids as business fathers and mothers with more kids than she could hold to keep an eye on. He even once had to lecture a kid about respect and will be expected from the choices he makes now in the future.

In other words, the people that come to the restaurant respected the authority of the guard. In fact, they saw it as an addition to how safe and amazing the restaurant was.

Luffy, promising to keep P.D.A to an all time low at the work place for his bosses' and his brother's sakes, would come out, and quickly kissed the man's cheek as he bent down to serve the man's lunch.

Ace, for the life of him, was okay with Zoro as long as his hands were placed now lower than the waist line and the kissing was limited to on the cheeks and forehead. Any lip lock, even the most innocent, and he was going to get a shit load of bees to sting the man's head so that it won't be kissable.

Sanji, in the meantime, didn't really care what the two did as long as they weren't anywhere near the restaurant. For as far as he knows, he has his own problems with the swing of interest between the women he swoon and flirted with and the young artist and janitor who would stay at the restaurant even after hours and enjoyed their late night dinners.

Usopp, similar to Sanji's predicament, was wondering why the man would be so energetic and romantic with the women that walk in through the door, and then change to awkward and almost quiet when they were alone. The only time they were completely comfortable was the late night dinners where the chef was in his element and, he believed, his sanctuary from the awkward silences that seemed to grow lately.

* * *

One cold wintery day on New Year's Eve, the restaurant was closed for a personal party by the staff and workers.

Sanji, his father, and the cooking staff created a feast that could match up to Luffy's stomach plus their own.

* * *

Zoro and Luffy were walking towards the restaurant when Luffy wanted to take a detour to the park to play snowball fights. Zoro wasn't really in the mood to be cold and wet, but when that first snow ball hit him at the back of the head, a cheap shot in his opinion, it was war.

* * *

By the time they finally got up to the restaurant, they saw Sanji, smoking.

"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy said happily as he ran up.

"Yo Luffy." Sanji said with a casual grin. "You two sure took your time."

"Yep! Zoro and I were having a snow ball fight!"

"You started it." Zoro said, his face red from the cold.

"Why are you out here?" Luffy asked.

"Smoking, didn't want to bother anyone in there."

"Oh…" Luffy said, finding highly unusual and looked at Zoro, which said, 'talk to him please'.

Zoro, for the life of him, could not understand how he could understand how he could read the guy's mind as Luffy excused himself to the restaurant.

"Aren't you going in?" Sanji asked.

"Something is on your mind." Zoro said.

"What the hell?"

"You wouldn't care if you smoked inside, outside, or even around women and cooking. What gives you the reason to smoke outside to not bother anyone?"

"New Year's Revolution."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"You mean you don't have one?"

"I don't believe in that kind of crap that not many people follow anyway." Zoro looked up at the cloudy sky as snow was still falling. "Look, whatever it is, I'm the least likely person to tell anyone else. I may not like you, but I don't stoop so low to let my tongue run."

"I don't even want to know what your tongue can do, you sick pervert."

"It's an expression you dumbass!"

"Whatever!"

Zoro watched the man from the corner of his eye. "Now I know you have something on your mind."

Sanji didn't comment.

"Whatever it is, just don't screw it up for yourself that you'll regret it."

"… You and me both…"

* * *

Inside, Luffy found Usopp and they were planning on an eating competition, but Zeff made it clear that it will not happen.

"Luffy…" Usopp said as he mentions the other to the now empty kitchen.

"What's up Usopp?"

Usopp looked at the sink that he and Sanji would sometimes clean dishes together, as he thought of what to say.

"Luffy… When you're with Zoro, how do you feel?"

"How I feel?" Luffy said as he thought about it. "Well, the first time I've ever met Zoro, I liked him immediately because he was really cool and respected his role as a leader, even when he doesn't want to. But after getting to know him when he came back…" He smiled at the memory. "I started to like everything about him, even the small things. You know what!? I've learned that it's the small things that can be greater appreciated than any big thing!"

"Like what?"

"Well!" Luffy said happily, glad that he's able to brag about Zoro without having seeing his brother going to a brotherly jealous rage. "Like when he takes a nap and snores really loudly, it just really funny. When I get a bad day, and he's napping like that, he makes me smile. And one time, I made something for him, but it was ruined before I could give it to him. I was really upset that I couldn't tell him. He must've sensed it, because he just looked at me and held my hand and smiled. He didn't ask why I was upset, he just knows I need comforting!"

"Sounds really nice."

"Everything he does just makes my day a little better every time, no matter what!" Luffy said when the gears in his head started to move and place some pieces together. "Why did you ask? You don't like Zoro too, do you?"

"No! No! No! It's nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Usopp sighed as he looked at the dirty pots that he and the chef would do later. "I like Sanji."

"Huh?"

"I like… possibly love Sanji."

"Sanji?"

He nodded.

Luffy looked at his friend as he leaned up against the counter. "Can you tell me your small important moments?"

"Only fair, right?"

Luffy shrugged. "If you're comfortable. I told you mine because I'm not ashamed of loving Zoro, because I know he cares a lot about me as well and doesn't put me on the pedestal, so we can still have our lives and not be suffocated by each other."

"Wow…"

"I know, he's awesome that way."

"Well… I sometimes stay after hours to help him clean the place up, because I'm a janitor here. I enjoyed the times when we could just talk about something really stupid and be able to have fun at the same time. Even the dishes and some of the late night dinners."

"Huh!? You got to have Sanji's late night dinners after hours!?"

"Yeah…"

Luffy pouted. "Lucky…"

"Oi… Anyway, that changed all of a sudden."

"Changed?"

Usopp nodded. "Now we're talking less and less, and the atmosphere is just… awkward."

"He probably likes you too."

"Don't say something that stupid in such a tone!"

"I'm serious. Maybe he's feeling what you're feeling."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Luffy, you got an 'F' in that one algebra test."

"Relationships are math equations." Luffy countered with a pout.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was in the restaurant, having a blast with singing, dancing, eating, and drinking.

By the time the countdown was getting closer, Zoro lightly shoved Sanji towards Usopp's direction. Seeing the other glare at him as he mentioned to go to Usopp. This just gave the other to look at him in shock and mouth out 'are you crazy'. He stood firm with his gaze as the chef looked away and took a deep breath as everyone started the countdown.

"10!"

Sanji moves through the crowds, keeping the long-nose in his sight.

"9!"

Usopp was unaware as he joined in the countdown.

"8"

Luffy found Zoro, chicken leg in his mouth like a dog.

"7!"

Zoro grinned as he pulled the leg out of the other's mouth and helped himself.

"6!"

Luffy pouted as the man finished the chicken leg he was eating.

"5"

Sanji was just behind the long-nose teen.

"4!"

Usopp sensed someone behind him and looked behind to see the blonde.

"3!"

Luffy was trying to argue when Zoro pointed out to the two, and he watched in anticipation.

"2!"

"Sanji?" Usopp said as the chef closed the distance.

"Usopp…" Sanji said and he closed in.

"1!"

"I love you." Sanji whispered as his lips were over the other's.

"Happy New Year!"

Luffy and Zoro shared their kiss while Usopp got over his shock and kissed back.

'Luffy, you jerk.' Usopp thought as he felt the other holding him close.

* * *

"We did pretty good, huh?" Luffy said as he watched the two with the one he loves.

"It wasn't that hard."

"But how did you know that Sanji liked Usopp?"

"That Baka Cook would stare at his ass every time he has to mop the floors."

Luffy laughed as he held onto the man. "You're a good observant dog Zoro!"

"Oi!"

* * *

Well! That's all folks!

Usopp: What about your crossover fic?

My first one? Yeah the first five chapters are up. So go to my profile and look for 'Perspectives of Raftel'. It's a Bioshock crossover and the first one to do so! So enjoy! And hope to hear from you guys again!

Usopp: You need a break before you try to tackle more chapters for your other fics.

I should. That and my battery on this laptop needs to be charged…. See ya!


End file.
